Team JNPR's Adventures in Chaotic
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The name is pretty much self explanatory. Hope to see the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a story that I wanted to post because there are no RWBY/Chaotic crossovers. Therefore, I shall create the first of them! I hope you guys enjoy this one, as I intend to have at least four chapters finished by Halloween.**_

 _ **Neo: *Holds up sign* {He probably won't.} *Puts away the sign***_

 _ **Me: You got something to say to me, ice cream head?**_

 _ **Neo: *Shakes her head no***_

 _ **Me: Okay. LET'S GET CHAOTIC!**_

 _ ***We take out our Scanners and port to Chaotic as our story begins***_

* * *

 _ *****I don't own RWBY, or Chaotic!*****_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ **In a frozen tundra right in the middle of a snowstorm, someone was running from something else. The individual in question was a creature that resembles a purple and green troll with primate-like features and reptilian face. He has a purplish body, with a green head. He has long, spiky red hair, a reddish eye and light blue eye, and has very sharp teeth. He also wears golden leg and wrist armor, a crown seated atop his head.**_

 _ **He seemed to be a warrior, but why was he running when he should be standing his ground? Well, that would be due to an enemy he's fighting. A formidable foe that has been chasing him for quite some time now.**_

 _ **Our mystery warrior had just narrowly dodged a ball of fire as this mystery adversary flew after him. But just who is this strange new enemy?**_

 _ **This warrior appeared to be a humanoid: clearly female. She had a sleek and feminine figure along with red, bat-like wings that were slightly tattered on the bottom, brown eyes, long black hair, and yellow skin with dark red markings on her hands, arms, and neck. She wears a black leotard with an armored breastplate and knee guards. She also had wicked sharp talons on her feet instead of normal human toes, and five curved spikes on her head.**_

 _ **This demoness warrior landed, and took a moment to look for her enemy. Being a flying warrior gave this woman the advantage of extremely keen eyesight. But even she was having a little bit of trouble seeing where her enemy was through all of this snow and ice.**_

 _ **That's when she caught a glimpse of the male troll looking figure seeking shelter in a frozen cave. She smirked and flew off after him again, staying at a low altitude so she wouldn't get swept up in the wind. While the troll was running away while under the cover of darkness, the woman flew into the cave and shot a fireball from her hand that looked like it had a flaming skull inside of it! The impact of the flames against the ground caused the fire to spread, but she flew through it like it was no problem.**_

 _ **"Playtime's over!" the woman said to herself.**_

 _ **She landed on the ground, and picked up some of the fire in her hand. She knew her enemy was hiding somewhere in this cave, but this minor setback wasn't going to stop her from destroying him.**_

 _ **"You can run, but you can't hide. Not from Takinom!"**_

 _ **She looked around again, but still saw no sign of her target.**_

 _ **"I have to admit, I'm disappointed." Takinom taunted. "I expected more from a hero of the OverWorld."**_

 _ **She knew the heat from her fire attack was melting the ice above her, but paid it no mind. She had more important things to do. Like destroy this OverWorlder and claim victory! As Takinom was looking around, she detected a presence behind her. She looked back and lo and behold, her target was on the ceiling!**_

 _ **"Ember Swarm!"Takinom cried.**_

 _ **She thrust her arm forward and unleashed what looked like a swarm of flaming insects! The troll had no choice but to drop from his perch in order to dodge that devastating attack. Fortunately he landed on his feet.**_

 _ **The troll yelped as he suddenly found himself dodging more fire based attacks. None of them hit, but they were all still very powerful in this icy environment. On his last dodge, he found himself sliding down an icy slope that led to another cliff. He yelped as he slid off the cliff and started falling. Takinom flew out of the cave just in time to see the man fall through a cloud and out of sight.**_

 _ **"What's he doing?!" Takinom asked herself.**_

 _ **Fortunately for the troll, he landed on another slope and stopped on solid ground. But he felt a little dizzy due to the rush of this battle. He grunted as a block of snow hit him on the head. However, he had no time to relax as Takinom flew after him in this seemingly never ending pursuit.**_

 _ **As the camera pans down to look at this male warrior, a voice belonging to a teenage boy begins to narrate about this situation.**_

 _ **"This green, troll looking guy? That's Heptadd."**_

 _ **"COME ON! STOP BEING SO LAME, AND FIGHT!" Takinom demanded.**_

 _ **The now named Heptadd managed to dodge the initial aerial strike of Takinom's claws, and managed to summersault out of striking distance. He resumed running as the voice resumed his narration.**_

 _ **"Takinom wouldn't normally have Heptadd running for the hills. After all, he's one of the OverWorld's fiercest warriors. Any other day, he'd stand his ground and blast away with a bunch of awesome attacks."**_

 _ **Heptadd yelped as he saw a higher cliff getting closer and closer. He dug his heels into the snow, and BARELY managed to skid to a stop without falling over the edge. He looked back in slight fear as he saw that Takinom was getting closer and closer.**_

 _ **"He's the bravest of the brave. Really!"**_

 _ **"If I don't figure out how to fight back, I'm dead meat!" Heptadd said to himself.**_

 _ **"He's got power, he's got skills, and he's got total mastery over the elements. In Perim he's a master of the elements! The problem is, he's only Heptadd on the outside. On the inside he's... Me!"**_

 _ **The screen splits in half to show that on the inside surrounded by a bunch of blue zeros and ones, Heptadd was really a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing pieces of white armor. But how did this come to be?!**_

 _ **"Game over, Jaune!" Takinom gloated as she floated closer to Heptadd. "Welcome to Chaotic!"**_

 _ **She opened her mouth, and exhaled a stream of concentrated fire at Heptadd. Our OverWorld hero gasped in fear as the fire got closer and closer to him. No doubt the story behind this strange encounter was going to be one to remember.**_

* * *

 _ *****Earlier That Same Day…*****_

* * *

 _ *****Jaune's POV.*****_

* * *

Okay, let me backtrack a bit and explain how this all came to be. You see, all across Remnant there are two highly popular franchises. The first of these is a series known as Yu-Gi-Oh!, a card game where you use monsters, spells and traps to lower your opponent's Life Points and win a duel. The other is the franchise that my team loves: Chaotic.

It's a strategy game involving four different tribes of creatures: the Heroic OverWorlders, the Savage UnderWorlders, the Desert Dwelling Mipedians, and the Dynamic Danians. These creatures have completely randomized stats that can be categorized into Courage, Power, Wisdom, Speed and Energy. No two cards are ever exactly the same. Take the Danian known as Wamma for example. One card of him could be super brave, having a Courage stat of 50 points. But another copy of him might be a powerhouse with 65 points of Power.

There are other aspects to the game such as Battlegear, Mugic, Locations and attacks, but we'll get to that later. And before I forget, unlike Yu-Gi-Oh!, Chaotic is also a highly popular online game as well.

Unfortunately, my team is the only team in Beacon Academy that actually likes the game. At least, I think so. I've seen this look of longing in Ruby's eyes, but she always holds herself back for some reason. But aside from me and my friends, the other members of Team JNPR, a few of the professors here at Beacon also like Chaotic.

First, there's professor Glynda Goodwitch. She's a great player with a monstrous Mipedian deck. Professor Ozpin has never lost a match with Ulfhedinn and his OverWorld deck. And professor Oobleck is a dangerous Danian player.

Anyway, it's free period right now, and everyone's enjoying their favorite games. Even Professor Goodwitch is getting in on the fun, playing a tabletop match against my teammate Nora.

"Zhade attacks Mallash with a Cyclone Slam attack. You lose five energy!" said Glynda.

Not wanting to lose to anyone, Nora decided to reveal her Battlegear to her opponent. But while those two were having a fun time playing tabletop, I was about to engage in an online match against my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. While I use OverWorld cards, she prefers to fight with UnderWorlders.

Pyrrha is an insanely beautiful girl with long red hair that she keeps in a ponytail, green eyes and flawless skin. Her beauty is rivalled by few, and I doubt that a dork like me has any chance with a girl as great as her. But I'm getting off topic here.

"I hope you're ready, Jaune, because I'm not making this easy for you!" Pyrrha taunted.

"Good, because I want to beat you at your best!" was my chosen reply.

A few clicks later, and we were both ready for our match.

"Battle team locked. Let's get Chaotic!" we said together.

The match was quite intense, even for an online match. I first had Maxxor attack Pyrrha's Krekk using a Cyclance Battlegear. Once I coded him, Pyrrha went after my Najarin with her scan of Skithia. And while she's not the strongest UnderWorld creature around, Pyrrha knows how to use her powers well. Later, I coded Skithia using Yokkis. But soon enough, we were both down to our final creatures and very little energy. My Maxxor versus Pyrrha's Lord Van Bloot. And let me tell you, they call him "Lord" Van Bloot for a good reason. While he is classified as a Muge, Van Bloot has both high energy and incredibly high disciplines that make him a real terror in battle; especially with his earth attacks.

"Ten energy left! C'mon, Maxxor…" I mumbled.

Then, just as I thought all was lost, I drew the card that was my saving grace.

"A Rock Wave! YEAH!" I cried in victory.

"No way!" Pyrrha cried in disbelief.

And who can blame her? I may be a pretty good player in my own right, but Pyrrha is definitely a better player than me. And I should know. She's beaten even Ozpin on more than one occasion, and that's an achievement in and of itself. He's that good a player!

"Very well done, mister Arc."

I turned around and saw the headmaster of Beacon himself, professor Ozpin, walking over to where we were playing.

"This happens to be the first time you've defeated miss Nikos at an online match, is it not?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh, yeah it is. But it was only possible because she gave me those OverWorld strategy tips. And believe me when I say that I was sorely tempted to use Heptadd against her." I replied.

Heptadd is my go-to creature in my deck. Sure, I have a Maxxor card that's pretty good, but I feel this strange connection when using Heptadd. I can't explain it, but it just feels right somehow.

I was broken from my conversation with Ozpin when I heard a beep coming from my laptop. I checked my screen and saw a little envelope icon in the middle of the screen.

"Chaotic mail?"

I clicked the icon and opened the e-mail, but instead of a letter like I thought it would be, I instead found it to be a bunch of random numbers and letters… kinda like…

"...A code?"

"No way! Jaune, do you realize what that is?" Ozpin asked excitedly.

And you know Ozpin's serious about something when he uses a student's first name.

"A code that could get me a new creature, Mugic, Battlegear, Location or attack card?" I asked.

"No, but you're half right." Ozpin replied. "It's a code that will allow you into Chaotic! Now you can transport yourself there, and play for real!"

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened at this news. As completely ludicrous as that sounds, the very Idea that I can go to Chaotic and play for real sounded amazing. And my teammates Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, who were listening in on our conversation, looked pretty excited too. Even Ruby seemed hopeful.

Too bad not everyone shares our enthusiasm.

"Don't go saying Chaotic's a real place around Jaune, headmaster. It gives him gas. Like, 'clear the room' gas!" Yang teased.

"Does not!" I denied.

"Miss Xiao Long, I would advise you to cease your teasing, and allow mister Arc to make his own choices." Miss Goodwitch said sternly.

"Yeah! Stop mocking Jaune-Jaune or else I'll come over there and BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Nora threatened, pulling out her hammer from… somewhere.

Yang just grinned and shrugged as she went back to her own game. But her doubts began to ring in my mind, conflicting me on this situation. I needed to go and do some thinking, so I picked up my laptop, put away my cards, pocketed my blue OverWorld Scanner, and headed to the one place I could do some thinking.

* * *

 ** _/The Courtyard\\\\\_**

* * *

I went over to my favorite tree in the school courtyard and sat down. I took out my scanner and started looking through my cards. Most of them are OverWorld cards, like Najarin, Tangath Toborn, Maxxor and Heptadd. But I do have a few from the UnderWorld and Danian tribes like Skartalas, Tharax and Zalvar.

" _Do these creatures really exist? Am I really just thinking of a childish dream that I wish was a reality?"_

This whole mental conflict thing was making my brain hurt. I just really want to talk to someone who won't see me as an insane lunatic.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Like the dork that I am, I screamed like a girl and literally jumped several feet into the air and clung to a tree branch like some kind of fat lasagna loving cartoon cat. I know, I know, not very manly, right? Anyway, I took a few breaths to calm my nerves and looked down to see Ruby looking up at me.

"Sorry, Jaune! I forgot you don't like being startled like that!" Ruby called.

"It's alright, Rubes. Just give me a minute to calm down." I replied before asking "And how did you know where I was?"

"It wasn't that hard. You always come to the Courtyard whenever you need to be alone to think." Ruby said.

Realizing that my fellow team leader was right, I facepalmed before climbing back down.

"Right well, that little revelation aside, did you need something?" I asked.

In response to this, Ruby sat down under the shade of the tree and patted the spot on the ground next to her. I just did as she said, knowing that whatever it is she wanted to talk about must be pretty important. There was an awkward silence between the two of us for a few minutes before Ruby finally found her words.

"What's it like… playing Chaotic? Is it fun?" Ruby asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but what brought this on?" I asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs while trying not to look nervous. Honestly, how can a fifteen year old girl look so gosh darned adorable?! I thought only babies, kittens, Zwei and toddlers could pull that off!

"Well, the thing is… I've had this interest in Chaotic since the day it came out in Vale. But I've been holding myself back from playing it because I don't wanna fall behind on my studies or slack off in combat practice. But seeing you and the rest of your team, plus the professors, it just makes me yearn to play the game myself even more. I don't know what to do!" Ruby explained.

Now I get it. Ruby's having a serious internal struggle. She wants to do well here in Beacon, just like the rest of us, but her inner child wants to play a new and exciting game. She feels torn and conflicted about whether she should continue to act professional, or finally let herself be a kid for a while. Honestly, I kinda understand where she's coming from. Even I struggled with that kind of internal conflict for some time.

I reached into my bag and took something out as I made a decision.

"Hey, Ruby," I said, getting her attention.

She looked up at me and found me holding out a blue Chaotic Scanner to her.

"I want you to have this. This is a second Scanner that I bought in case of an emergency, but I want you to have it. Upload your own cards onto it and create your own account on Chaotic. But most of all…"

I placed a hand on her shoulder as I said this last line.

"...Just enjoy being a kid."

* * *

 _ ***Third Person POV.***_

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening. Was Jaune really giving her his extra Scanner and telling her to enjoy being a kid? Not even Yang ever really encouraged her to enjoy her childhood, and she was always trying to get her hooked on that Yu-Gi-Oh! fad. But in reality, Ruby just wanted to play Chaotic and enjoy herself with a card game she knew she'd enjoy.

Hesitantly, she took the Scanner from Jaune and cradled it in her hands like some fragile piece of glass. She knew that Jaune chose his Chaotic Codename to include his name in it, but she wanted something more her style. So, she input her own Chaotic Codename as CrimsonReaper. After she created her account, VIA her Scanner, the screen lit up to reveal a nice little surprise.

"Hey, I thought you said this was brand new. What's this Maxxor scan doing in here?" Ruby asked.

Jaune smiled before he replied.

"Consider that scan a present from me. A way to start you off on the right foot as a Chaotic player."

Ruby was amazed and truly touched. Jaune was willing to part with one of his best scans just so she could make something of herself as a Chaotic player? In response to this, she hugged Jaune in a sisterly fashion, thanking him profusely for such an amazing opportunity. The white knight simply laughed a bit and patted her head.

"Oh, speaking of codes, don't you gotta upload that code of yours onto your own Scanner?" Ruby asked.

"I'd do that right away if I were you, mister Arc."

The voice suddenly coming from nowhere made Ruby and Jaune jump in surprise and look around for the source of this voice.

"Down here, children."

The two looked down to see professor Goodwitch on Jaune's Scanner screen. Apparently, she decided to contact them using the Scanner's built-in video phone function. Kinda similar to that of a Scroll, but without the constant buffering and no need for Wi-Fi.

"Jaune, it's imperative that you input that code into your Scanner as soon as possible. If you don't, then you might NEVER get another one! If you're late for Combat Class because of this, I'm willing to let it slide this time. But PLEASE don't waste this opportunity! That code is only valid until midnight tonight!" Glynda explained.

With that, the Scanner turned off. Jaune put away his cards, but left out his Scanner and laptop. He's made his final decision.

"You go on ahead, Ruby. I'll meet you in Combat Class." Jaune said.

Seeming to understand what her friend was going to do, Ruby picked up her own supplies, pocketed her Scanner and used her Semblance to book it to class in a flurry of rose petals. When she left, our young blonde knight opened up his laptop and opened the page where the code was.

"Like they said in the moon landing: this is one small step for man, one giant leap for Chaotic!" Jaune said to himself.

Okay, so it's not exactly what was said, but you get the idea.

A few button pushes later, and the code was entered into Jaune's Scanner. But when that happened, the screen went blank. The boy started to get a bit worked up as he kept pressing buttons in an attempt to revive his Scanner, but it wouldn't turn on.

"That's weird… did my Scanner go dead?" Jaune asked himself. "That's impossible. They NEVER go dead!"

He's right about that. He accidentally left his Scanner on all night once and it never went dead. Anyway, Jaune then tried logging into his online account, only to find himself locked out of it.

"What's going on here?!" Jaune asked, growing more and more agitated.

After a few attempts, Jaune gave up and decided to vent his frustration in Combat Class. He probably won't win, but it'll be good for him. But what he didn't realize as he put his things away was that…

* * *

 _ **/Futuristic Pub\\\\\**_

* * *

In a flash of code, we see that someone has been teleported to a strange, futuristic pub of some sort. Hey, it's Jaune! But he's supposed to be in Remnant, right? So how can he be in two places at once?

No time to explain that as Jaune looked around and began to majorly freak out about what was going on. And who can blame him? One minute he inputs a code into his Scanner, next thing he knows he's in some sort of pub that looks several thousand years ahead of its time. Jaune soon started hyperventilating as he began to have a panic attack.

" _Where am I?! How'd I get here?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

"Hello, Jaune." sang a familiar voice.

Unfortunately, in his panicked state, Jaune failed to recognize the owner of the voice and launched a fear punch at the person behind him. His fist was caught, but whoever it was didn't retaliate. Instead, they evaluated his abilities.

"Reaction time: satisfactory. Power behind the punch: could be better."

Upon calming down a bit, Jaune saw that it was his partner and fellow member of Team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos, standing there with a red UnderWorld Scanner in her hand. She released Jaune's hand and just grinned at her teammate.

"Pyrrha! Oh, thank Oum it's you! Where are we?" Jaune asked.

"We're in Chaotic. The REAL Chaotic, where all of the magic happens." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune took a moment to ponder Pyrrha's words and remembered what Ozpin said about that code he'd gotten earlier. He then began grinning like no tomorrow as his excitement built up.

"Dude…!" Jaune breathed.

"I know." Pyrrha replied.

"Dude!" Jaune said a bit louder.

"I know!" Pyrrha replied.

"DUDE!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune, you don't even say dude." Pyrrha pointed out.

"I KNOW!"

Yeah, you guys can definitely tell that Jaune is very excited about being here. And he's also glad that Ozpin was telling the truth and not just spouting a load of fiddlesticks.

"Well now that you've gotten some of that excitement out of your system, let's get to the Battle Drome. You can't be late for your first match, or you forfeit." Pyrrha said.

But as she walked away, Jaune was still in a daze due to his amazement and remained glued to his spot.

"Dude…"

He was broken from his daze when Pyrrha grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

* * *

 _ **/Back in Remnant\\\\\**_

* * *

Classes were over for the day and the students of Beacon Academy were ready for a nice three day weekend of fun and excitement. And for Ruby, this meant buying several Chaotic card packs to expand her arsenal. That's why she was walking down to the card shop with Jaune and his team. They wanted to celebrate their leader's win against Yang in Combat Class by getting some new cards for their decks.

"So, this card shop really does have a surplus of Chaotic cards?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! It's only THE best place in Vale to get the cards you need to build an awesome deck." Nora answered.

"Indeed. It's where I found some of my best Mipedian cards." Ren added.

"I got my Lord Van Bloot card there, as well as several other great UnderWorld cards." Pyrrha said.

Needing no further incentive, Ruby eagerly followed her friends to this great card shop. However, she was completely unaware of three pairs of eyes watching her from the shadows of an alley.

* * *

 _ **/In Chaotic\\\\\**_

* * *

We now find Jaune and Pyrrha on a moving sidewalk as they headed towards a strange looking building. It looked like a blue dome with an unusual looking white crest on the side. But Jaune still wasn't so convinced about this whole thing. At least not a hundred percent. I'd say he's around eighty percent convinced.

"I must've had bad tacos at lunch today. That's what this is: bad taco dream." Jaune said to himself.

"It's no dream, Jaune. It's the real deal." Pyrrha assured as they reached their destination. "You see that? That's a Battle Drome: the Crellan Drome, to be exact. There are seven Battle Dromes in total, just like online. And each one is run by a Codemaster. Pretty cool, right?"

Once they stopped at the door, Pyrrha decided that now would be a good time for her leader to get some experience under his belt.

"I'll tell you more later. After you win your first match." Pyrrha said.

"But I don't have my cards!" Jaune said.

"Trust me, you don't need them." assured Pyrrha.

"So, we're gonna play online?" Jaune asked.

"Not exactly…" Pyrrha trailed off.

The door to the Drome opened just as she pushed Jaune in. And once inside, Jaune wasn't sure what to make of it. Especially since it was so dark in there.

"Hello…?"

Suddenly the lights turned on, and something materialized above the center of the room. It looked strikingly like an always rotating version of the logo for Chaotic.

 **"Welcome to the Battle Drome Crellan, Jaune Arc: Chaotic Codename, JauneOfArc."** greeted a mechanical voice. **"Please step forward."**

A pedestal that looked large enough to hold a Scanner rose up in front of the young blonde knight. Seeing that he had nothing to lose, Jaune did as instructed. Once he reached the pedestal, the voice spoke again.

 **"Dock your Scanner."**

Jaune did as he was told and gasped in amazement as a screen with several different colored spinners appeared in front of him. By this point, our young hero was grinning like a maniac.

"Nice effects…!" Jaune breathed in amazement.

That's when he began to notice a few similarities.

"Hey, this is just like the online battles!"

Having the sudden urge to spin one of them, Jaune flicked the blue spinner and it showed every creature scan currently in his collection.

"There's my deck." Jaune said in satisfaction. "Now, who am I up against?"

That's when a new player entered the Drome. A boy who looked to be about Jaune's age with messy silver hair, brown eyes, and wearing a combination of silver and black. His Scanner was red, showing that he uses an UnderWorld deck.

 **"Mercury Black: Chaotic Codename, MercForHire. Step forward and dock your Scanner, please."**

"This your first time here?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?" Jaune asked.

"The skepticism in your eye is a dead giveaway, but don't worry, I'll help you out." Mercury replied. "What's your tribe?"

"I use mostly OverWorlders. And I almost always use Heptadd…"

"Why don't you just hand him your whole deck? Stop talking!"

The sound of Pyrrha's voice caused Jaune to look around in both slight fear and confusion.

"Down here, on your Scanner."

Seriously, Jaune should be used to this by now.

"Don't talk strategy with him, he's the enemy!" scolded Pyrrha.

Jaune gasped as he realized the error that he was about to make in doing that. Mercury docked his Scanner, and Pyrrha began to speak to Jaune about the way to play.

"Okay, he can't see your deck, but don't blab anymore…"

"Alright, alright, just tell me how to work this thing, will ya?!" Jaune interrupted.

"It works just like an online Chaotic battle, only instead of a keyboard…"

Jaune began to use the blue spinner to scroll through this creatures. While he did this, we see that he has cards like Dractyl, Staluk and Tangath Toborn on his team.

"That's it. Now this is a one on one battle to get your feet wet, so pick a creature." Pyrrha instructed.

"I guess I'd better go with… Heptadd." said Jaune.

"Good choice. MercForHire is doing the same. He's also picking Battlegear and Mugic: one of each." Pyrrha explained. "Here's a tip. Mercury's like me, he stacks his decks with UnderWorlders."

"If Mercury uses UnderWorlders, then that means his attacks will be mostly fire element. I'd better hook up Heptadd with an Aqua Shield." Jaune thought out loud.

He selected his Battlegear card, and began to move on to Mugic.

"And for Mugic, just in case I need to recover, I'd better use the Song of Resurgence. That'll do it."

"Good, now pick your locations. Ten of them." Pyrrha instructed. "If you're the attacker, the location comes from your deck, so you better stack it to your advantage."

"If that's the case, then I'd better use OverWorld locations for Heptadd." Jaune said.

Pretty soon, both players had everything selected.

 **"Players, lock your decks."**

"Here goes nothing…"

Jaune pushed a button on his Scanner that locked his deck, and the game began.

 **"Battle board locked. Field of play revealed."**

The board expanded to show that Mercury had chosen to use Takinom in this match. A good choice, since she can fly.

"That's my que. You're on your own, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Wait'll you get to the cool part."

That caught Jaune's attention big time.

"This isn't the cool part…?" Jaune asked. "Pyrrha…? PYRRHA?"

Unfortunately, his Scanner had gone blank and his redhead partner was not picking up. Looks like vomit-boy really is on his own here, folks.

 **"JauneOfArc, because this is your first time here, you will be the attacker. Spin the Location Randomizer, please."**

Jaune did as instructed, and his location deck began to fly at a rapid pace. It soon landed on the one location where this whole thing began.

 **"Glacier Plains."**

"YES!" cheered Jaune.

 **"Now choose your attacking creature, and your target creature."**

"I've only got one choice." muttered Jaune. "Heptadd attacks Takinom!"

 **"Very well. JauneOfArc, touch your Heptadd card."**

Hesitantly, Jaune reached up and touched his card. But when he did, the screen disappeared.

"Oh snap." Jaune muttered, thinking he broke something.

But it didn't end there. Jaune began to panic as his arm was engulfed in codes that made his arm begin to transform. Mercury was also transforming, but he didn't seem worried at all.

As their individual transformations slowly continued, it was revealed that Mercury had been turned into the UnderWorld creature he'd selected for battle. When his transformation was complete, Mercury as Takinom struck a battle stance. But when Jaune finished transforming, he just had two words to say. One of which wasn't even in his own voice.

"AW SNAP!"

Once he realized the voice wasn't his own, Jaune did the most reasonable thing he could do in this situation.

...He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Once he's calmed down a bit, Jaune began to panic at a slightly less crazed level.

"I'm… Heptadd? Where's the zipper on this thing? Get me outta here!"

Meanwhile, Mercury as Takinom just laughed at his opponent's fear. It was always more fun that way in his opinion.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Mercury as Takinom said.

That's when a strong wind began to pick up as the mechanical voice spoke up again.

 **"JauneOfArc as Heptadd versus MercForHire as Takinom at Glacier Plains. Let the battle begin!"**

"Battle…? You mean we have to…?"

The response Jaune got was Takinom cracking her knuckles in anticipation. He gulped nervously at that.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. "Oum above, give me strength."

In a bright flash of light, Heptadd and Takinom were transported to Glacier Plains. But Takinom was nowhere in sight, which caused Heptadd to feel a bit more fear. And from within Heptadd, we see that Jaune is feeling very panicky about this whole situation.

" _This is just nuts! It feels like I'm in a mascot suit, only I'm not. How am I supposed to… WHOA!"_

Jaune as Heptadd was broken from his musings when he slipped and began sliding down a ramp made of ice. He kept picking up speed until he hit a wall and got buried in snow. It took a few seconds, but he managed to get out if it.

"That was embarrassing. Good thing nobody saw it." Heptadd said to himself.

Unfortunately for Jaune, the whole match was being broadcasted on viewing screens. So pretty much everyone saw that embarrassing moment, and were laughing about it. All except Pyrrha, who just facepalmed and had to remind herself that this was Jaune's first match.

As for Takinom? She was currently flying over Glacier Plains in search of her enemy. And it looks like she found him, if the fireballs she was launching were any indication. A few of them landed near Heptadd, but one of them grazed his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. He got up and faced Takinom as she landed in front of the troll-faced creature.

"Well? You wanted the full Chaotic experience, didn't you?" she asked in a taunting manner.

"Actually, things are getting a bit too hot up in here. So I think you should cool off!" Heptadd replied.

Before Takinom could ask what he meant by that, she was hit in the face by a snowball. This knocked her off balance for awhile, and gave Heptadd the opportunity he needed to stage a strategic retreat. And by "strategic retreat", I mean he ran away like a mouse running from a cat.

And that pretty much brings us back to the events that led up to Jaune's current situation. Especially since be had no choice but to jump off the cliff in order to escape Takinom's Torrent of Flame attack. But he started screaming as he realized that he had just made a huge mistake in doing this.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Me: Well Neo, I think this story is going to be a good one. Don't you?**_

 _ **Neo: *Nods yes***_

 _ **Me: I knew you would. Anyways everyone, remember that my poll is still up. I hope you all keep voting, and leave plenty of reviews for this story! Bye!**_

 _ **Neo: *Holds up sign* {Please review. They help make stories great.}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Nice to see we got a few reviews for the previous chapter, am I right, Neo?**_

 _ **Neo: *Nods enthusiastically***_

 _ **Me: Anyway, each chapter where a key character comes into play in this story, I'll post the card stats of their signature creature at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Neo: *Holds up a sign* {And their stats will be those from cards that he has a copy of, like Lord Van Bloot or his recently obtained Chaor card.}**_

 _ **Me: Thank you for sharing that, Neo. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off to Dranakis Threshold for a Scan Quest!**_

 _ **Neo: *Holds up new sign* {We are?}**_

 _ **Me: Yes, we are. I promised Kiru I'd help repair Kiru Village. But before we go, I'd like to ask… is anyone out there interested in writing a spin-off story of this one featuring Team RWBY? Private message me if you're interested, and I'll help you get started.**_

 _ *****I still don't own Chaotic or RWBY!*****_

* * *

 _ **/Previously on Team JNPR's Adventures in Chaotic…\**_

* * *

 _ **"COME ON! STOP BEING SO LAME, AND FIGHT!" Takinom demanded.**_

" _ **Time out! TIME OUT!" Heptadd cried in panic.**_

 _ **"Game over, Jaune!" Takinom gloated as she floated closer to Heptadd. "Welcome to Chaotic!"**_

 _ **With that said, Takinom opened her mouth and exhaled an intense fire attack. Heptadd had no choice but to jump off the cliff in order to escape Takinom's Torrent of Flame attack. But he started screaming as he realized that he had just made a huge mistake in doing this.**_

* * *

 _ **/Now\**_

* * *

Heptadd was screaming as he plummeted to his doom in Glacier Plains. And out in the Chaotic snack port, Pyrrha was cursing herself for not forewarning Jaune about the transformations. Now it was biting her in the butt since her team leader was losing hard.

"Excuse me," she said to a service drone. "Can I please get a chocolate milkshake? Make it a double."

But at a table away from the group, a shady looking man in a bowler hat known as Roman Torchwick was watching with mild amusement.

"Looks like that wimpy blonde is about to bite the dust. _**(HA! "Dust"!)**_ Too bad, he looked like he had potential." Roman said to himself.

He took a sip of his root beer float before turning his attention back to the match.

Meanwhile, back in the Drome, Mercury as Takinom was laughing at her opponent's misfortune.

"Come on, dude, at least lose with some dignity!" she taunted.

But as he was falling, Jaune as Heptadd gasped. He had a vision of something in the cliff a little further down. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Heptadd righted himself in mid-air and reached out towards something.

BAM! He grabbed a bone white branch that was his saving grace! As he calmed down a bit and caught his breath, Heptadd knew that something was off about what had just happened. However, at the Chaotic Snack Port, the crowd that had gathered began cheering as the tides began to turn.

"THAT'S THE WAY, JAUNE! Take control! Get in touch with your inner Heptadd!" Pyrrha cheered

But she and the crowd were completely unaware that Roman had moved closer to watch the match. Of course, he had no intention of causing trouble. He just wanted to see if this was actual skill, or just beginner's luck.

Meanwhile, in the Crellan Drome, Jaune as Heptadd was having his own mental debate.

" _That was so weird. Just for a moment there, it was like I knew that Heptadd knew about this branch. Just like he knows that it's… NOT A BRANCH!"_

Indeed, it isn't. What Jaune as Heptadd saw when he looked at what the "branch" was connected to, he freaked as he saw that it was a skeleton of a prehistoric creature of some kind frozen in the ice. Heptadd yelped as a fireball suddenly sailed right past him, and Takinom came flying into view.

"So, you're finally getting into character. Good! I'd hate it if I won the match too easily!" Takinom taunted.

As she threw more fire at Heptadd, the Guardian of the Overworld began to swing himself back and forth on the frozen bone. After a few swings, he managed to launch himself into the air in Takinom's direction. She failed to notice this until she stopped her fire attack. Heptadd grabbed onto her leg adding his own weight to hers, and causing her to drop a few feet. Hey, while he's not that tall, it don't mean he's not heavy.

Of course, Takinom began to struggle as they fell. Especially since Heptadd grabbed one of her wings, preventing her from staying airborne.

"LET GO, YOU DOOFUS! I CAN'T FLY LIKE THIS!" Takinom demanded.

But Heptadd just smirked at the demoness warrior's dilemma.

"I know. How about letting ME fly for awhile!" quipped Heptadd.

It wasn't a question. It was Heptadd's plan, as he made perfectly clear when he grabbed her other wing and made her fall even more. From within Takinom's mind, Mercury could see that they were heading straight for a wall made out of thin ice, and gasped as he realized that they were gonna crash.

And crash they did. Both creatures ended up breaking through the wall, causing it to shatter like glass. Fortunately for Heptadd, he let go at the last second and landed on his feet, gliding across the ice like he was wearing a pair of skates. Takinom wasn't so lucky. She hit the icy ground hard, but managed to flip and get back to her feet.

She gasped in surprise as electrical currents began to gather between Heptadd's hands as he powered up an attack. Takinom's eyes widened as she realized that she was in big trouble now.

 **"Pebble Storm!"** Heptadd yelled.

From his abdominal area, Heptadd launched a hail storm of sharp rocks at his enemy. Takinom barely managed to jump out of the way just as the attack missed. She landed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Finally, you're fighting back!" Takinom said before asking "Can't you do better than pebbles?"

"How's THIS?" Heptadd asked.

He jumped into the air to gain the force needed to launch the greatest and most powerful Earth based attack in all of Perim.

 **"Rock Wave!"**

The force of Heptadd's fists landing on the ground was enough for him to launch a wave of icy rock at the demoness warrior. Takinom was too stunned to dodge, and ended up getting hit by that devastating attack and losing a good chunk of energy.

"Best. Game. Ever!" Heptadd said to himself.

As Takinom flew back into the air, Jaune as Heptadd felt his confidence returning in full.

"How's that for an attack? Too hot for ya?" Heptadd taunted.

Takinom flew higher into the air, and began to gather fire all around her body in order to use her strongest attack. An attack that was well known throughout the Underworld.

"I'm more than hot. I'm on fire! No one's ever survived my Torrent of Flame attack!" Takinom declared, sure that victory was hers.

 _"Uh oh, now she's REALLY mad! And there's nowhere to hide!"_ Jaune thought in panic. _"I've still got my Battlegear, but... No! If I'm gonna beat Takinom, I'll have to use Mugic to beat her!"_

Using Heptadd's only Mugic Counter, Jaune was able to activate the Mugic that he'd chosen specifically for this battle.

 _"I just hope I chose the right one!"_

Seven musical notes began to play as the melody of Jaune's Mugic sang to help its caster.

" **SONG OF RESURGENCE, RESTORE MY LOST ENERGY!"** intoned Heptadd.

As the Mugic played, Heptadd was bathed in a bright pillar of blue light. This light restored Heptadd's energy from the fifteen points it was currently at, all the way up to thirty-five. Once that was done, it proved to be just enough as Takinom launched her attack and dealt ten damage to Heptadd, bringing his energy down to twenty-five.

"Okay, that was a pretty good move. But what's say we start fighting fire with fire, hmm?" Heptadd asked.

He thrusts his arms forward and unleashed an indescribably powerful fire and earth based attack.

" **Lavalanche!"** yelled Heptadd.

He shot a concentrated stream of lava at Takinom with the concussive force of a grenade from Nora's hammer. It scored a direct hit, dealing twenty damage to Takinom, but it felt like more due to the Elemental powers it felt like a lot more. But the Lavalanche attack isn't what dealt the finishing blow to Takinom. Not on its own, at least.

Takinom screamed in rage and disbelief as she hit an ice wall that did her in. In a burst of code, she was defeated and the players were sent back to the Crellan Drome. And those who were watching were cheering something fierce from seeing such an awesome ending to what started as a goofball trying to fight. Pyrrha was so proud of her White Knight that she hugged a passing service drone.

 **"The winner: JauneOfArc."**

"MARK MY WORDS, DUDE, YOU AIN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Mercury declared as he stomped out of the Drome.

"I did it…! I really did it!" Heptadd said in shock and awe.

With a cheer he leapt up and punched the air in victory before turning back into Jaune in a swirl of code. He could honestly say only one word to sum this up.

"Major!"

Meanwhile, outside of the Drome, Pyrrha was waiting patiently for Jaune to arrive. The door opened and the blonde huntsman-in-training came rushing out. And boy, does he look excited!

"DID YOU SEE THAT, PYRRHA? I was Heptadd! And I used Mugic, and attacks, and Battlegear! I was…"

"Whoa-ho, calm down there, tiger. I saw it all on the viewing screen. You were awesome for your first fight!" Pyrrha complimented.

Jaune walked over to the railing to get a better look at the area and smiled.

"All this time, I've wanted to know if Chaotic was a real place. And now, I see that it's true." Jaune said. "I sure with the professors were here to see this."

Suddenly, Jaune remembered something very important.

"THE PROFESSORS! Oh man, they're gonna kill us for cutting classes like this!" Jaune freaked.

But Pyrrha didn't seem worried.

"Don't worry, Jaune, neither of us are skipping any classes. In fact, we're probably back at the dorm getting ready for the day as we speak." Pyrrha assured.

Upon seeing her leader's confused face, the redhead spartan decided to explain the inner workings of Chaotic to him.

"You see, before you enter the code that brings you to Chaotic, there's just one of you. But once you input the code into your Scanner, it creates and sends a mental avatar of yourself to Chaotic. In summary, there's the you in Remnant, but there's also the you that's in Chaotic." explained Pyrrha.

"How's that even possible?" asked a very confused Jaune.

"How'd they learn that pancakes taste better with syrup? WHO CARES!" shouted a girl that made Jaune leap into… Ren's arms? "All that matters is it happens!"

Yup, you guessed it. Nora's here. And in Ren's arms, Jaune was shaking like a chihuahua.

"NORA, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!" shouted Jaune.

That's when the young Arc realized what had happened, and who was currently carrying him.

"Oh, hello Ren." Jaune said.

After putting the poor boy back on his feet, Ren decided to take over the explanation, pointing at a button on Jaune's Scanner.

"When you are ready to go back, all you have to do is push that button there. It will activate the Command Code that will transport you back to Remnant, where your physical self will receive the memories of everything you did here in Chaotic." Ren explained.

Trusting his friend, Jaune pushed the button on his Scanner… only for nothing to happen. He began to grow frustrated as he repeatedly pushed the button, only for Nora to snatch it from him. She fiddled around with it, grinning the whole time.

"Don't worry, Jaune-Jaune, your Scanner's fine. It's just that the you on the other end isn't picking up." Nora said.

She gave her fearless leader back his Scanner before they all made their way back to the Transport Center.

"When you enter the code and transport, your Scanner seems to go dead and you can't access your online deck. That's because the you that's here in Chaotic is using them to play." Nora further explained. "A lot of new players freak out when they think their Scanner's dead. I know I did. I was so mad, I almost smashed it with my hammer!"

"But then couldn't you just get a new Scanner?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha decided to field this one.

"Well, um… it's a little more complicated than that. If your Scanner is destroyed in the real world… then you're stuck here: forever!"

"But let's not dwell on that, let's trade! I've got a scan of Gharnet with your name on it, Jauney!" Nora said in her usual bubbly self.

It amazes me how one can be so carefree.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: You know, Neo… I'm starting to get the feeling that people don't like this story very much.**_

 _ **Neo: *pouts* :`(**_

 _ **Me: I know how you feel. While they were nice ones, we didn't get a lot of reviews for the previous chapter. Why is that?**_

 _ **Neo: *holds up a sign* {Maybe word about the story isn't getting out fast enough?}**_

 _ **Me: Yes, I suppose that is possible. If you readers would kindly spread the word of this story to your friends/acquaintances on fan fiction, Neo and I would be eternally grateful if reviews were left for the story.**_

 _ **Neo: *nods in agreement***_

 _ **Me: Neo, prepare to port to Mount Pillar!**_

 _ ***I still own nothing to do with Chaotic or RWBY!***_

* * *

 _ **Jaune vs. Mipedian Ice Queen**_

* * *

The scene begins in a dark and foreboding city in Perim. This was actually the location known to Chaotic players as UnderWorld City, and currently sneaking around the alleyways of this place were Pyrrha and Jaune. They both had a backpack on their backs and appeared to be looking for something. But Jaune's mind was not completely on the scan quest at hand. He seemed to be kind of fidgety as he continually snuck glances at his Scanner's timer.

And it was beginning to annoy his partner.

"Jaune, will you PLEASE just relax?" asked an annoyed Pyrrha. "He should be here any minute."

"How can I relax when I have a match in literally five minutes?" shot back an equally annoyed Jaune.

"Look Jaune, in Chaotic there's the game, and the game behind the game. You've gotta play both!" Pyrrha lectured.

Jaune pocketed his Scanner and reached into his bag, gagging a bit as he pulled out a few slimy, purple scales.

"These Dractyl Scales are gross! I don't see what they have to do with playing Chaotic, or why we have to..."

Jaune was cut off by a high pitched roar of sorts. Without warning, something landed on his face, making him scream out in panic. And who could blame him with the Grimm he has to fight every day?

"PYRRHA, HELP! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Pyrrha just chuckled and got the creature off of her partner/boyfriend-to-be. The small creature flailed around a little bit as if he was trying to get something, but he soon calmed down. Pyrrha set him down along with her bag.

"Eat a human? Blech! Too many bones." the creature said in disgust.

Jaune finally got a good look at the strange creature, and could tell that he was definitely an UnderWorlder. He kinda resembled a rabbit, only he was a bit bigger than a normal rabbit. He has green skin and large ears like a rabbit's ear, and a red mohawk along with a short red goatee and two tufts of red hair on his wrists. His large ears have darker green spots at the ends. He also has two short fangs on his large mouth. He also wears only a brown vest.

"Jaune, this is H'earring: my inside man. I bring him goodies, and he hooks me up with the prime scans." Pyrrha introduced.

H'earring opened up Pyrrha's bag and took a look inside. An even bigger grin than what he had before was soon plastered onto his face.

"Oooohhh, Dractyl Scales!" H'earring said, clearly pleased.

But before be could take one, Pyrrha swiped the bag away from the small UnderWorld creature.

"You'd BETTER have something good for me, H'earring! Getting these was even grosser than usual!" Pyrrha said sternly.

She reached into her bag for a few Dractyl Scales, but instead pulled out a strange red object. An object that looked weird enough and cool enough to catch Jaune's attention. The boy silently wondered if it was a Battlegear of some kind.

"Where'd you find that?" Jaune asked.

"I found it in Dractyl's nest. I always pick up strange objects when on a Scan Quest. After all, you never know what might come in handy." Pyrrha replied.

She stashed the strange object in a separate pocket and pulled out a handful of Dractyl Scales. She silently gagged at the slimy feeling of the scales, and gave them to a very eager H'earring… who proceeded to noisily scarf them down.

"Eeyuck…!" muttered Jaune.

After finishing his snack, H'earring was ready to make his report.

"Okay H'earring, what do you have?" Pyrrha asked.

"New Battlegear: tough!" H'earring replied.

He perked up as his sensitive sense of... Well, hearing, picked up the faint sound of a motorized vehicle. He raised his ears to gain an accurate location of where the noise was coming from. Once he had an accurate guess on where it was, he ran up against a wall. This action confused our two Chaotic players, but not for very long.

Pretty soon, the revving sound grew louder, and louder as whatever it was got closer to their location. Suddenly there was a cry of 'yee-haw!' and something broke through the glass window at the top of the wall H'earring was backed up against, before it landed next to Jaune. It quickly rode off and stopped a short distance from the group.

The gear was something akin to a motorcycle combined with a giant, hollowed out buzzsaw blade. And riding it was the OverWorld Scout, Blazier. He was a creature that resembled a yellow imp with two fangs jutting out of his lower jaw, wearing clothes similar to those of an old western prospector from the American gold rush. But Pyrrha didn't seem all that impressed. In fact, she seemed more disappointed than anything else.

"THAT'S the Battlegear you dragged me all the way out here for?! I HAVE a Mowercycle already!" Pyrrha complained, feeling a bit ripped off.

That's when the ground started to rumble a bit and the wall behind Jaune and Pyrrha started to fall towards them, making them scream and hug each other as they thought they were going to die. Fortunately, they were standing where a hollow window was, and narrowly avoided getting squashed like a couple of cockroaches. They slowly opened their eyes and blushed intensely as they saw the position they were in before letting go. But those blushes of embarrassment quickly vanished when they saw just what knocked down the wall. And their jaws fell open like a couple of ten ton weights.

It was a mechanical marvel of engineering. It looked like a balcony mixed with the legs of a large bird like an ostrich or a secretary bird. Mounted to its sides was a pair of cannons that looked powerful enough to blast anything to pieces, and at the front of it was a pair of giant bull horns. Knowing Ruby, she'd probably go chibi at the sight of such a marvelous piece of weaponry.

"I bet you don't have one of those!" H'earring said smugly.

" _Holy crap, that thing is huge!"_ Jaune said in his mind.

"Give me that map, Blazier, or I'll crush you and shut your spying eyes for good!" threatened the creature who was piloting this new Battlegear.

The creature in question looked like a horned dragon demon, minus the wings. He was built like a bodybuilder with the solid muscle of a professional wrestler, and had red skin, blue spikes sticking out of his back, and short lizard tail. He wore a loincloth, a pair of shoes, and a wrestling champion's belt.

This is Chaor, the ruler of the UnderWorld. And Blazier seemed to just laugh off his threat.

"Nothin' doin', Chaor! 'Cause I'mma gonna find all yer UnderWorld hidey holes, n' you can't stop me!" Blazier rebuttaled.

"We'll just see about that!" Chaor declared.

"This isn't good! It looks like Blazier's challenging Chaor to a showdown!" Pyrrha said.

"Blazier's crazy! He'll get flattened playing chicken against that thing!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Maybe not." H'earring interjected. "Blazier's smart. He's a master scout and a map maker for the OverWorld. He's been stealing Chaor's secrets a long time."

With that knowledge in mind, the two members of Team JNPR returned their attention to this little conflict. Blazier started things off by speeding towards Chaor on his trusty Mowercycle. The UnderWorld leader attempted to flatten the OverWorld Scout using his new Battlegear, but Blazier swerved out of the way at the last second. The Mowercycle crashed into a wall, and began to ride vertically up the side of the building using its saw blades as mobile grappling hooks.

Once on the roof, Blazier laughed as he sped over Chaor, slicing his way through several statues in the process. Chaor didn't like this one bit.

" **TIM-BEEEEERRRRR!"** hollered Blazier as he sliced through a larger gargoyle statue.

The half of the statue that was hanging off the roof slowly fell off its perch and crashed right on top of Chaor. Jaune and Pyrrha both winced and thought that the UnderWorld leader was gonna be sore after that. But this method proved to be totally ineffective against Chaor, as he merely lifted the stone statue off of himself and threw it to the ground, proving to the two humans that he's just as strong as he looks. Maybe even stronger.

He then flipped a few switches on the Battlegear's control panel and took aim as the cannons moved. A green plasma blast was shot from the cannon, and it took a chunk out of a building upon impact. But it missed Blazier as he just landed on the road and took off laughing.

Needless to say, Chaor is pissed off.

He growled a bit and flipped a few more switches on the control panel of his new Battlegear. The hulking goliath of a Battlegear began to walk off after Blazier while firing its cannons. Suffice to say, Pyrrha is mighty impressed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! H'earring, you just earned yourself all the smelly scales you can handle!" exclaimed Pyrrha, eliciting an excited noise from H'earring. "I have GOT to scan that!"

"But Pyrrha, what about my battle? You were gonna give me the scoop on this WeissKween character!" Jaune complained.

"Weiss? Tell her I said hi." H'earring said.

"I'm sorry, Jaune, this Battlegear is just too good to pass up! But good luck." Pyrrha said apologetically.

"You'll need all the luck you can get against Weiss, or she'll have you for lunch!" snickered H'earring as he ate a few more Dractyl Scales.

"Thanks. Very nice meeting you." Jaune said sarcastically as he transported back to Chaotic.

When he got there, he began walking to the Crellan Drome as he thought aloud about his opponent.

"Who does this person think they are? They can't be THAT good, can they?"

Jaune was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he completely ignored a certain red head reaper as he walked right past her. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, Jaune."

That finally snapped the boy out of his mental rant as his attention turned to Ruby. Fortunately, he didn't scream like a girl this time. _**(No offense to any ladies reading this.)**_

"Oh, hey Ruby. Sorry. I'm a little distracted." Jaune said. "So, what's up?"

"Weiss is battling today. She's got a ton of great cards, but she never uses them the way you think she will. You can always learn something new whenever she trashes some poor sucker!" Ruby explained. "Wanna watch with me?"

"Uh, actually… I kind of already have a front row seat." Jaune said nervously. "I'm the sucker…"

"Oh…"

Now Ruby felt kind of bad for saying how Weiss is so much stronger as a player than Jaune. After all, she and Ruby are still relatively new to Chaotic and its Battle Dromes. Still, Weiss has proven that while she's not that good when playing tabletop, the heiress is a master of Online matches and a great battler in the Dromes.

That's when a thought struck Jaune.

"Wait a minute. Weiss…? As in Weiss Schnee? The very same Weiss Schnee that's part of Team RWBY? WeissKween is THAT Weiss?!" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, she is. I won't say what tribe she uses, but I can say that she got into Chaotic not long after I started playing." Ruby replied.

"Oh great, and if she's as good a fighter as she is in Remnant, I can only imagine how much better she is now that she's here!" Jaune said in despair.

"Well, you never know. With your experience, you could win against Weiss. Sort of… maybe…"

You're really not helping Jaune's morale right now, Rubes. But speaking of the young heiress, we see her in her usual outfit, minus her rapier, doing karate poses as she walked from the Transport Center with her eyes closed. She seemed to be totally in the zone, so to speak.

"Feel the energy… and let the energy feel you back… and feel the energy… and let it feel you back…" chanted Weiss.

"Weiss! Ruby-mon to Weissy-mon, do you copy? Over." Ruby quipped.

Opening one eye, Weiss saw the one person she thought wasn't going to be in Chaotic today.

"Ruby! Check it; today I'm relying totally on my innate inner-ness to deal with… the unexpected!" Weiss said, making kung-fu noises when she paused. "I just walked from the Transport Center from memory. Trying to cope with the curveballs, you know what I'm saying? I didn't expect to see you or Jaune here today but… HU-WAH!... I'm dealing with it."

"That is both really cool, and really disturbing." Ruby said making Jaune snicker. "As for Jaune, he's actually a senior player between the three of us and he's battling you today."

"Ah, yet another highly unexpected yet also greatly appreciated surprise." Weiss said.

She then did something that surprised both Ruby and the boy in question. She smiled and wrapped him in a hug of Nora sized proportions. And both Ruby and Jaune could swear they heard his spine cracking under the pressure.

" _And I thought Nora was strong…"_ both thought to themselves.

"Aloha, my bro! Welcome to Chaotic. Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine," she said as she released Jaune from the hug. "Even if I AM about to kick the Chaotic outta ya."

As Weiss walked away laughing a bit and Jaune realigned his spinal column, the leader of Team JNPR couldn't help but feel somewhat ticked off by that remark. Oh well, he'd prove her wrong once their battle started.

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to UnderWorld City… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

As Pyrrha and H'earring continued to follow Chaor and the Battlegear, which I will now reveal is called a Viledriver, Chaor was still chasing down Blazier with literal guns a' blazin'. As the OverWorlder rounded a corner on his Mowercycle, he barely managed to dodge another of the Viledriver's cannon blasts. And yet he was laughing about it!

Either this guy has a plan, or he's just got a few screws loose.

" **BLAZIER!"** roared Chaor.

The old western creature just continued to laugh as he sped along. It looked like Blazier was actually gonna get away, but then… it happened. One of Chaor's cannon blasts hit Blazier and knocked him off his Mowercycle! The OverWorlder grunted and groaned as he skidded to a stop flat on his back.

Chaor chuckled in an almost sadistic way as he and his Viledriver closed in on Blazier. The old western imp groaned as he regained his bearings and spat a loogie at something. And is it just me, or was there the audible sound of a spittoon in the background?

"Ah ain't a'scared a' you! Show me what'cha got!" Blazier challenged defiantly.

Chaor merely chuckled as he aimed one of his Viledriver's cannons at the downed scout. It hummed as it powered up, but when Chaor pressed the fire button… it quickly fizzled out.

" **NO! THE CANNONS ARE SHOT!"** Chaor yelled in outrage.

Blazier cracked up laughing and took the opportunity to get up and run away. But Chaor wasn't quite finished with him, even though he knew that now was not the best time to give chase.

"Laugh now, Blazier… When Ulmar's done fixing this thing, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU PAY!" declared Chaor.

He turned his Viledriver around and began moving to Ulmar's Lab to get some repairs done. And from their hiding spot behind some rubble, Pyrrha and H'earring saw the whole thing.

"Pyrrha, the cannons don't work. Scan it now before he sees us! Quick!" H'earring whispered.

"But if I scan it now, I won't be able to fire the cannons in battle either." reasoned Pyrrha. "Let's follow him to this Ulmar guy's place and scan it when it's fixed."

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Chaotic Crellan Drome… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

On the way to the Battle Drome, Jaune was surprised to see Weiss acting so laid back and casual instead of uptight and stuffy. But then, who can blame him? He's known Weiss for awhile now and knows that she's never been the type to act like that. Maybe it's because in Chaotic she doesn't need to hold up an image?

Oh well. He'd think more about that later. Right now, he's got a battle that he needs to focus on.

"See you on the inside." Weiss said to Jaune as she walked into the Drome.

"It's strange to see Weiss like this." Jaune commented.

"I know, but it is a nice change from how she usually is. And she's a great Chaotic player. She's not unbeatable though, just don't rely on strong cards or strategy." Ruby said.

"Then what do I do?" asked Jaune.

Ruby put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. She knew exactly what to do.

"Give little miss unexpected something… unexpected." Ruby suggested.

"Like…?"

"If I knew, it wouldn't be very unexpected, now would it?" quipped Ruby.

Knowing he couldn't get any more tips out of Ruby, Jaune just walked into the Drome and docked his Scanner like Weiss did. However, there was a slight problem for the actual competition.

" _Why isn't she picking anything yet?"_

Indeed: Weiss was not picking any cards at all. She just kept doing karate poses and making crazy sounds like a lunatic. But Jaune wasn't gonna let the craziness of the situation stop him from winning.

" _Stay focused, Arc. Don't let her psyche you out! Ruby said to do something unexpected but… Heptadd's my best card. I have to go with him! Heptadd already has all the element types, but equipping him with this Vlaric Shard will boost the power of his Earth attacks. The Song of Embernova Mugic should liven things up, and ten OverWorld locations to boost my chances. If I'm the attacker, they'll help Heptadd-"_

Jaune looked up and was confused. Weiss STILL wasn't picking anything?! This previously welcome change of personality was now starting to become not so welcome.

"HEY," shouted Jaune, breaking Weiss out of her trance. "What're you gonna do, pick the cards with your eyes closed?"

Rather than offer an angry rebuttal for the obvious use of heavy sarcasm in that remark, Weiss just started grinning even more.

"Dude, that is an awesome great idea!" Weiss said.

She closed her eyes and began to select her cards. One creature, one Battlegear, one Mugic and ten locations. And she did it all flawlessly.

"Done!"

 **"Lock your decks."**

They did, and Jaune was pleasantly surprised to see that he apparently made the correct choices of cards as opposed to what Weiss is using.

"Yes! Heptadd has more energy than Zhade. This'll be an easy win!" Jaune said confidently.

Watching from outside the Drome, Ruby slowly shook her head in disappointment.

"Spoken like a player who doesn't have a clue who he's dealing with." Ruby mumbled.

 **" _In this one on one battle, JauneOfArc will be the attacker. Activate the Location Randomizer."_**

Jaune spun his Randomizer and his ten OverWorld locations began to appear in no particular order on his screen.

 **" _Choosing location…"_**

After a few seconds of spinning, the Randomizer stopped on…

 **" _...The OverWorld Riverlands."_**

"Alright!" cheered Jaune. "Look out, Weiss, because your winning streak ends here!"

 **" _Select your attacking creature."_**

"Heptadd attacks Zhade! Let's get Chaotic!" Jaune declared.

Both players touched their cards and were engulfed in swirling codes. While Jaune turned into a familiar creature from two chapters ago, Weiss became a completely different creature. She became the Mipedian known as Zhade.

Zhade is a small, yet powerful and agile Mipedian. His skin is golden, and he often wears large golden-brown spaulders and arm braces to protect his shoulders and arms during combat.

 **"** _ **Heptadd versus Zhade in the Riverlands. Let the battle begin!"**_

In a flash of white light, we find ourselves in the Riverlands. The Riverlands are a series of cliffs, rivers and waterfalls that connect up with each other. And looking out over this area is Heptadd. Or Jaune as Heptadd, or… you know what I mean.

" _This is one of several locations that Heptadd knows like the back of his hand. It'll be a snap finding Weiss! Er, I mean Zhade. I mean… uh… whatever."_

As Heptadd walked off to find his Mipedian opponent, the Mipedian Stalker came into view from behind a rock. There was a Battlegear that looked like a triple barreled gun with fire jutting from the barrels clutched in his claws.

"Hey, Jaune, you looking for li'l ol' me?" he said getting Heptadd's attention. "You're still kinda new at this, and I like a challenge. So take your best shot! I'll even holster my Pyro Blaster for now."

To prove his point, the Pyro Blaster disappeared in a fizzle of data. Heptadd hated that his opponent was underestimating him, and intended to show just how strong he really is.

"You asked for it!" Heptadd said.

He began gathering gale force winds in his hand, and thrust his arm forward.

" **Cyclone Slam!"** intoned Heptadd.

Zhade didn't stand a chance against such a powerful air attack, and was instantly blown off the edge of the cliff. He hit the water with a loud splash, but he didn't resurface. Heptadd wasn't very concerned since he knew this wasn't going to affect Weiss's health.

"Tch, I hope you can swim." Heptadd snarked.

All was quiet as the OverWorld Guardian continued to gaze at the water, waiting for his opponent to pop back up. But rather than coming up through the water, it appears that Zhade has other plans. And the proof we have of this is the trail of reptilian footprints coming up from behind Heptadd.

"You should have brought a pair of Spectral Viewers, Jaune."

The voice startled Heptadd into looking behind himself, only to receive an invisible punch to the face. Heptadd backed up a bit and looked to where he'd been punched. To his surprise, Zhade was reappearing and disappearing all over the place, a silly smug grin plastered on his face.

"How're you going to fight me… if you can't SEE me?" Zhade asked.

Heptadd gasped and got back on his feet to try and fight back, but it was all for naught.

He kept taking hit after hit, punch after punch and couldn't even fight back since he couldn't see his enemy. And with each attack made by Zhade, Heptadd was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the fall. Pretty soon, he was balancing o. One toe, trying hard not to fall. That's when Zhade reappeared.

"Hope YOU can swim, dude." quipped Zhade.

And with a simple "boop" where his nose should be, Heptadd fell into the waters below. It didn't do much damage, but when he got to dry land, he was really mad.

" _I forgot: Mipedians like Zhade can turn invisible!"_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Weather bulletin! IT'S HAILSTORM TIME!" cried Zhade.

He spread his arms out and launched a barrage of hail at Heptadd. And while this attack was weakened significantly due to Zhade not having the water element, it still hurt like heck and forced Heptadd to stage a strategic retreat.

"You can't win that way, Jaune." Zhade said, cancelling his attack. "Don't run from the unexpected, face it and fight it!"

Zhade jumped off after Heptadd, turning invisible in the process. He landed on the water, seemingly unaware of Heptadd's plan of attack. Hidden behind a stone pillar, he made a green gem shard on a gauntlet appear on his wrist.

He peeked out and saw the water displace where Zhade was stepping.

"Here's something unexpected." Heptadd said. "I can see where you are!"

Heptadd thrust his arm out and shot a Pebble Storm attack at the now exposed Mipedian. The attack struck true and Zhade took a considerable amount of damage due to the power increase from the Vlaric Shard.

"Gotcha!" cheered Heptadd.

Knowing that he was no match for Heptadd with his cover blown, Zhade booked it away from the OverWorld creature. He turned visible again just as he entered a cave that led to somewhere important.

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Ulmar's Lab… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning struck in the distance of a creepy looking building in the UnderWorld. Of course, everything in the UnderWorld is creepy to us.

Looking in through an open window was the dynamic duo of Pyrrha and H'earring. They were on a very important mission that's difficulty made it near impossible to accomplish. That mission was to find an opening for Pyrrha to scan the Viledriver.

Which would probably be a little easier if H'earring would stop being so noisy while he's eating…

"Quiet!" shushed Pyrrha.

"He's never satisfied!" complained a creature as he worked on the Viledriver.

He is a humanoid creature that wears a white lab coat. He has red eyes, green skin, metal hands, and a pink/red brain sticking out of his head. This is the creature known as Ulmar.

"He always wants more power! Well, these new reactors should be powerful enough. Even for Chaor." Ulmar said to himself.

He put down the wrench he was using and walked into the lift he used to get into the Viledriver. He pressed a switch and lowered himself back to the ground. That's when Ulmar noticed something had landed on his sleeve. He looked in horror and squeaked in fear as he saw his worst fear… a butterfly.

Ulmar began to freak out and repeatedly swatted at his sleeve, screaming as if that butterfly was contaminated with the Black Plague, or something. When he calmed down, he went to check on one of his machines in an attempt to keep himself occupied until Chaor came by to pick up the Viledriver.

"Okay, I've seen some pretty irrational fears before. But butterflies?! Now I KNOW this guy's got a screw loose!" Pyrrha whispered.

"You think you can handle that Viledriver of his in a battle?" H'earring asked.

"Well, it is quite huge…" relented Pyrrha. "It seems a bit risky to try it out for the first time in a Drome when the battle's at stake."

While Pyrrha was pondering this, H'earring accidentally bumped into a two headed skeleton and caused it to rattle a little. But that small sound was enough to catch Ulmar's attention as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Intruders!" growled Ulmar.

He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a test tube that was filled with a highly volatile chemical. He threw it in the general direction of the sound, causing a small explosion as the glass broke on contact. The result was a pile of old bones falling to the floor. Ulmar laughed sheepishly as he visibly relaxed a bit.

"Just my old assistant."

With the threat dealt with, Ulmar returned to his work. Pyrrha and H'earring sighed in relief from the window, but the red spartan noticed a certain someone sneaking into Ulmar's Lab and into the Viledriver.

"Wait… what's Blazier doing with the Viledriver?" Pyrrha asked quietly.

The red haired spartan of Beacon Academy had no idea what Blazier was planning, but she knew it couldn't be good. And she was right.

Blazier powered up the Viledriver and attempted to move with it, but instead it was going nuts! It was moving all over the place and smashing various objects in the room. And from what she could tell, this wasn't part of Blazier's plan at all!

"We need to warn Ulmar, now!" Pyrrha panicked.

And with that, she bolted for the front door dragging H'earring along for the ride.

 _ **Blazier's POV.**_

Ah can't believe how easy it was ta git ma'h way into Ulmar's Lab! Ah know he's got tons o' great Battlegear, but if ah can steal that one he built fer Chaor an' git it to the OverWorld, it'll help big time! Gettin' into the Viledriver weren't too hard, but figurin' out these controls is a mite tricky.

Takin' a wild guess, ah flipped a switch and the thing powered up. Ah grinned and grabbed the controls, pullin' the left one to go forward… only to turn around an' go that way!

The dang thing was outta control, smashin' evetythin' in sight! I was flippin' switches and pressin' buttons like no tomorrow, tryin' to make it stop… only…

"HOW DO AH STOP THIS THING?!"

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Jaune and Weiss's Battle… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV.**_

Jaune as Heptadd walked into the cave where Zhade, A.K.A. Weiss, ran for cover and found it to be the entrance of a different location. This location was a cave full of sharp looking crystals. Heptadd walked in, ready to launch an attack at the slightest hint of Mipedian.

"No place left to run, Weiss!" Heptadd declared.

That's when Weiss as Zhade leapt from the ceiling down to the floor, grinning the whole time.

"Who's running?" Zhade asked as he turned invisible.

Heptadd growled and launched a Lavalanche attack at the Mipedian. It's a fire and earth attack, so it too got the power boost from Heptadd's Vlaric Shard Battlegear. The attack hit Zhade and sent him flying back from the force of the attack, but there was an unforeseen consequence.

Heptadd's attack began to bounce all over the place, continuously being deflected by the crystal shards surrounding them. This continued on for five seconds until eventually he was hit by his own attack and sent back into a cluster of crystals.

"You can't use the Vlaric Shard's power in here without hurting yourself, Jaune. This place intensifies attacks," explained Zhade. "LIKE MY INFERNO GUST!"

Zhade launched a twister of burning wind at Heptadd, and the OverWorld Guardian could easily tell that the attack was far stronger than it should be. He was sent up by the attack before falling into a pile of crystals, losing even more energy. With a war cry, Heptadd leapt out of the shards and glared at his foe.

"Nice try, but I'm still here! What else you got?" Heptadd declared.

"How about… **Fearocity!"**

Zhade thrust his arms out and something terrifying materialized. It was a swarm of heads made out of black smog, each having glowing red eyes and mouths full of needle sharp teeth. Heptadd's eyes widened a bit as the shadows swarmed around him, roaring as they did so.

But he would not be deterred! Heptadd began to channel all of his courage, causing a whirlwind to form around him. Zhade raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this tactic, but was not surprised that his Fearocity attack was repelled by his OverWorld opponent. As two more shadows tried to strike Heptadd, he simply punched them back to the netherworld from whence they came!

Back in the pub, several players were cheering for Heptadd as they watched the battle on the viewing screens. Ruby swallowed a bite of a chocolate chip cookie as she began to ponder the situation.

"Jaune's Heptadd has too high a Courage score to be hurt by an attack like Fearocity. Maybe Jaune DOES have a chance at beating Weiss." Ruby thought aloud. "I'd say… maybe a one in a million chance."

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Ulmar's Lab… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

"What do you mean I have an intruder here? The only intruders I see are you two!" Ulmar demanded.

Pyrrha had just gotten don warning Ulmar about Blazier's attempt to steal the Viledriver, but it would seem like the crazy Battlegear scientist wasn't listening to her plight. Just as Pyrrha was about to try and reason with the UnderWorld creature, she along with H'earring and Ulmar felt the ground tremble.

Ulmar looked back and his eyes widened in fear at what he saw. Blazier was coming down the stairs in the Viledriver, totally out of control!

"Run?" Ulmar asked Pyrrha and H'earring.

"Run." They replied.

And run they did. They just barely made it out of the way in time for the Viledriver to burst through the entrance to Ulmar's workshop. It began to move forward again, and Ulmar was not happy with the map making imp.

"You thieving fool! You're going to destroy it!" Ulmar snapped.

He yelped and barely managed to avoid being squashed by his own Battlegear. And Blazier was still trying to get control of the darned thing.

"Now don't y'all worry none, ah got it under control! ...Not…" Blazier weakly said.

He yelped in fear as the Viledriver was now precariously perched on the edge of a cliff by one foot. It could fall and take Blazier with it!

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Jaune and Weiss's Battle… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

Back with Jaune and Weiss, it looks like their battle was just about all wrapped up.

"The Fearocity attack was just for fun. Your energy's so low I can goof around a little. But now that we're almost done here…"

"We're not done yet! I still have my Mugic!" Heptadd declared.

"Too little too late, dunce!" Zhade said.

" _Unless I do something unexpected."_ Jaune as Heptadd thought to himself.

Using Heptadd's Mugic Counter, our young OverWorld player cast the Mugic he'd chosen specifically for this match.

" **SONG OF EMBERNOVA! LIGHT HER UP!"**

Seven musical notes rang through the air as a beam of light struck Zhade, making him cry out in pain. But what happened next was something truly unexpected.

The beam was reflected off of the multitude of crystals, causing the energy to separate like it was passing through several prisms. They bounced and deflected all over the place until stopping around Zhade. By the time the music stopped, the Mipedian was trapped within a cage of energy. But rather than being frustrated, he seemed pleased.

"Quick thinking. Using the cave's properties to your advantage: didn't expect that, dude." Zhade admitted. "Too bad I've trained myself to DEAL with the unexpected!"

"You survived the Embernova, but what're you gonna do now? You can't move!" Heptadd asked.

"I'll just have to level the playing field to make sure YOU can't move either. **Here comes Rustoxic!"**

Zhade opened his mouth and fired a stream of concentrated venom at Heptadd, hitting him square in the face. But instead of having the normal effects that venom has, it began to do something else entirely.

The venom began to coat Heptadd in a thick layer of rust, stiffening his limbs and preventing him from moving. Once Heptadd was fully immobilized, Zhade began laughing at his opponent. The Mipedian Stalker knew that this was the perfect opportunity to finish this battle.

"Now we're both stuck. Except I haven't used my Battlegear." Zhade said as he brought out his Pyroblaster. "See, Jaune, this was a trap. Every move I made was just to sucker you in here, dunce! And now you're gonna get out: the hard way!"

Zhade took aim at Heptadd, and shot a stream of fire at the literally rusty OverWorlder. Heptadd could only watch helplessly as he was hit by the flames. He felt the rust reducing the pain caused by the fire, but it wasn't enough to stop him from being coded.

Once back in the Drome, Jaune had his head down in defeat.

 **"The winner is WeissKween."**

Zhade cheered boisterously as he turned back into Weiss, but it wasn't all a happy ending. Jaune opened narrowed eyes as anger began to fester in his mind.

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Ulmar's Lab… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

When we last saw Pyrrha and company, it looked like the Viledriver was about to be brought to an untimely end because of Blazier. Will this come to pass? Let's find out, because it's still precariously perched on that cliff.

" **My beautiful creation! NOOOOO!"** Ulmar cried in horror.

Just as all seemed lost for the Viledriver, Blazier managed to make a miracle happen. He pulled the right control stick as hard as he could and managed to make it turn around. The Viledriver began to walk away from the cliff, eliciting a sigh of relief from Blazier. But that relief was soon replaced by horror as he saw that he was heading straight for… PYRRHA!

The girl gasped in absolute horror as she began to run from the Battlegear she had come to scan. Her Semblance may be polarity, but it takes a huge amount of concentration to use it on larger items. And this was no exception.

" **Turn right! TURN RIGHT!"** she cried in fear.

Blazier once again pulled on the control stick, but something different happened this time. The darn thing snapped in two, knocking Blazier out of the control room of the Viledriver. The huge Battlegear continued running until it, much to the horror of Ulmar and Pyrrha, crashed into a giant stone statue and destroyed itself!

And where was Blazier during all of this? Running like a bat outta hell from an angry Pyrrha and Ulmar while H'earring watched from a safe distance.

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Chaotic Snack Port… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

Back at the snack port, Jaune was still stewing over his loss to Weiss. Ruby was sitting with him and tried to comfort him with little success.

"Come on, Jaune, you weren't… totally terrible." Ruby said.

"She's right." added Neptune as he sat with them. "Especially considering that you were up against Weiss."

Speaking of Weiss, she was walking over to where our group was, being praised the whole way. And this was enough to make Jaune finally blow a gasket.

"I'll be right back."

He got up and walked over to Weiss, who didn't seem to notice the anger radiating off of the young knight.

"Hi, Jaune. Nice battle…" she began.

But Jaune cut her off.

"WASN'T IT ENOUGH TO BEAT ME? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE NOOB, BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR GREAT STRATEGY?!" snapped Jaune. "You wanted an enemy, little miss unexpected? Well you just made one!"

Now, one might think that Weiss would get mad about such accusations, right? Well surprisingly… she didn't.

"Bragging? Jaune, I was trying to give you some combat pointers. And you think I'd ever explain strategy to an enemy? Not for all the raw Dust in the Schnee Dust Mines." Weiss explained.

She then began to do a few more karate moves.

"By the way, as a player… YOU ROCK!" exclaimed Weiss.

Jaune calmed down and felt a little better after that. But at the same time he felt kind of guilty for snapping at Weiss like that.

"Uh, thanks Weiss. I'm sitting with Ruby and Neptune if you want to…"

"Wait, Neptune?" asked an eager Weiss.

She then began walking in a most alien-like fashion towards their table.

"Take me to your leader." Weiss said like an alien.

While this behavior was strange to Jaune, he just rolled his eyes good naturedly and took his seat back at their table. That's when Neptune noticed that the P in JNPR was missing.

"Hey, where's Pyrrha?" Neptune asked.

"She's on a Scan Quest. But I thought she'd be back by now." Jaune said.

"Well, maybe something came up?" Ruby suggested.

* * *

 _ **/Now Shifting Scene to Ulmar's Lab… Scene Change in Progress… Scene Change Complete!\**_

* * *

Back at Ulmar's Lab, Blazier was still running for his life with Pyrrha and Ulmar on his tail. One thing's for sure, this ain't gonna end well for Blazier at all.

" **IS IT TOO LATE TA SAY AH'M SORRY?"** asked a scared Blazier.

But I'm thinking it might be just a TEENSY bit too late.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, but I had a lot on my plate in terms of writing stories. Still, better late than never, I suppose. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave lots of good reviews.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Chaotic, or RWBY!***_

* * *

Ah, another beautiful day in Chaotic. There were players from all over Remnant socializing, trading scans, talking strategy, and of course battling in the Dromes. It was certainly a peaceful afternoon…

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**

A~nd I retract my previous statement.

Sitting at a table sharing a pizza was Jaune Arc and his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. And it looks like the two of them are getting into a bit of a dispute over something. But what that is, I don't know.

Let's take a listen and find out, shall we?

"You heard me." Jaune said.

"Oh, I heard you. OverWorlders are better than UnderWorlders," replied a sarcastic Pyrrha. "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

If there was one thing in all of Remnant that Pyrrha hated more than someone else trying to get with Jaune, it's that terrible cereal Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. And if there's anything she hates more than that, it's people dissing the UnderWorld tribe. It made her temper flare up like a raging Torrent of Flame attack! And she is not afraid to voice her opinion.

"Compared to UnderWorlders, OverWorlders are wimps!" Pyrrha declared.

Naturally, this comment riled up Jaune.

"Wimps?! Huh!"

In response to this, Jaune brought out his blue OverWorld Scanner and began flipping through several of his OverWorld creature scans. Some of which he's just recently gotten.

"Then I guess Heptadd's a wimp. And Velreth's a wimp, and Najarin, and…"

"Jaune, I'm not saying that OverWorlders are terrible creatures. I have them in my deck too." Pyrrha reassured. "I'm just saying that out of all the tribes, only one has the guts to do whatever it takes to win. And that tribe is the UnderWorld!"

Unaware to Pyrrha, a certain team leader was sitting at a table near the two members of Team JNPR, and was listening to everything Pyrrha was saying. And from what I can tell, she doesn't like that.

Pyrrha took out her red UnderWorld Scanner and began to flip through her own scans to emphasize her point to her leader/not-so-secret love interest.

"Lord Van Bloot, Skithia, Magmon, ALL the UnderWorlders! They have totally fierce firepower, and they're never afraid to use it!"

While Pyrrha was ranting, a certain hooded girl was clenching her fists in anger. She crushed her soda can and got up to confront the redhead spartan of Team JNPR. And all the while, Pyrrha remained ignorant to her presence.

"Hmph, UnderWorlders toast OverWorlders for breakfast! Face it, Jaune. UnderWorlders rule, OverWorlders DROOL." mocked Pyrrha.

But she was so busy mocking Jaune and his deck of OverWorld cards that she didn't sense a very irate redhead OverWorld player walking up behind her. However, Jaune noticed her presence and tried to get Pyrrha to stop her rant.

"Um, Pyr?"

"Let me just finish by saying that compared to your pesky OverWorlders, UnderWorlders are…"

"Conceited lamos?"

Pyrrha glared and turned around to see Ruby with a challenging smirk on her face. And, in no way, did it make her look adorable. It actually made her look very menacing.

"With UnderWorld fans to match!" she declared.

"Did you really just call UnderWorlders and their fans conceited lamos?" Pyrrha asked in both outrage and disbelief.

Ruby merely nodded, the smirk never leaving her face.

"You just bought yourself a match with an UnderWorld fan, Ruby!" Pyrrha said. "My screen name is BronzeChampion."

"You may be a champion, Pyrrha, but I'm the reaper. The CrimsonReaper." Ruby said.

That drew several gasps from all of the players within hearing range. They've all heard of CrimsonReaper, a young Chaotic player who's never lost a battle since she first got to Chaotic. Her OverWorld deck is nigh unbeatable, and she knows that. And apparently, Pyrrha has just earned her ire by dissing the OverWorld Tribe. A common trait among UnderWorld players.

"You… you can't be serious…!" stuttered Pyrrha.

"Meet me in Battle Drome Crellan at noon. We'll see who rules and who drools then!" Ruby said.

With a flourish of her cloak, she turned and began walking away to prepare her deck for battle. All the while, Pyrrha stood there looking like it was the end of the world.

 _'DAH, PYRRHA NIKOS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A BIG MOUTH?!'_

* * *

 _ **OverWorld VS. UnderWorld!**_

* * *

Later on, in the Crellen Drome, Pyrrha was just walking in while Ruby seemed to be waiting for her. The redhead member of Team JNPR was nervous about battling Ruby, not just because of their friendship, but because she has no knowledge of Ruby's actual experience in Drome battles like this one. So she thought about using psychological warfare to bluff her way out of this one.

"Are you sure you want to do this and risk breaking your winning streak?" Pyrrha asked as she docked her scanner.

"Hmph! Typical UnderWorlder!" scoffed Ruby. "Trying to back out and slither away like the coward you are!"

Back in the snack port, Jaune was watching the screen with an uneasy feeling about this battle. He REALLY doesn't like seeing two of his friends fight like this.

 _'Don't let Ruby psych you out like that, Pyr! Focus on the game!'_ he mentally instructed.

"Hello, mister Arc." Ozpin greeted as he and Glynda sat with him.

They looked up at the viewing screen and were astounded to see one of their favorite students in a major battle in the Dromes. They certainly hadn't expected her to be battling today. They thought she'd be going on a Scan Quest.

"Oh my! Ruby? This should be a quick match." Glynda commented.

"Yeah. For Pyrrha." Jaune replied.

"PYRRHA?!" gasped Glynda and Ozpin.

Well, props to you, Chaotic. They hadn't seen this one coming.

"Pyrrha was doing her usual thing, going off about UnderWorlders and…"

"Miss Rose heard her." Ozpin said, cutting off Jaune. "From what I can tell, Ruby is a fan of doing two things here. Slamming UnderWorlders and dissing the players that love them. Except for her sister, of course."

"It's a well known fact that OverWorlders detest UnderWorlders, and the feeling is mutual. But Ruby has begun to take the whole thing personally." Glynda added.

"Yeah, I could tell." quipped Jaune. "I wonder why the two tribes hate each other so much?"

After taking a sip from his root beer, Ozpin decided to try and field this one.

"It's one of those deep rooted hatred from the very beginning kind of events. You see, the four tribes…"

"Shush, Oz, we can't hear! They're starting!" shushed Glynda.

"Oh. Sorry."

Back in the Drome, the battle boards of both players had been revealed as the two players locked their decks. And what a pair of battle teams it is!

 **"The boards have been revealed."**

On the side of the UnderWorld, Pyrrha has a team consisting of Skithia, Krekk and Lord Van Bloot. On the side of the OverWorld, spearheaded by Ruby Rose, we have a lineup consisting of Crawsectus, Tartarek and Maxxor.

 **"Very interesting, ladies. An UnderWorld deck versus an OverWorld deck. The tribes are mortal enemies, and the players seem to share the sentiment. CrimsonReaper, you are undefeated. You will attack first. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

"Yay!" cheered Ruby.

She spun the randomizer, making the locations fly by at an alarming rate before it stopped on a location I'm sure you're all familiar with.

 **"The OverWorld Riverlands: a very beautiful, yet potentially dangerous location. CrimsonReaper, select your attacking and target creatures, please."**

"Crawsectus attacks the repulsive, pasty white got girl, Skithia!"

Ruby touched her chosen card and was enveloped in a swirling vortex of code. When it died down, in Ruby's place stood a monster Crawdad. He growled as he stretched his limbs a bit. Pyrrha was unimpressed.

"Ugh, you think Skithia is repulsive?" she asked, selecting her card. "You look like last week's seafood combo!"

She too was enveloped in a swirling vortex of code and in her place stood Skithia, one of Lord Van Bloot's most trusted warriors.

Skithia appears as a blue demon wearing black leather one-piece armor, black leather boots with a spike on the toe, and black fingerless gloves also with spikes.

 **"Enough trash talk, ladies. Let the battle begin!"**

In a flash, the two were transported to a location where many people could participate in some rather wet and wild battles. It's here, on a nearby cliff, where Skithia is scouring the area for her prey. Seeing no signs of Crawsectus thus far, she began to parkour her way across the rocky bluffs and falls that made up the Riverlands.

Pretty soon, she came upon something out of place. A large shadow in a pool of shallow water. Her eyes narrowed as she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"Time for an old fashioned fish fry!" Skithia said to herself.

Knowing he'd been spotted, Crawsectus leapt out of the water and onto a flat rock. He roared at Skithia, who wasn't at all afraid of him. In fact, she was ready and waiting for him to come out of the water.

" **Flame Orb!"**

Her hands ignited in flames as she shot a fireball at Crawsectus. But he was more than ready. In a flash of code, a golden ring materialized on his crusher claw and projected an energy shield that absorbed the fireball upon impact.

"My Ring of Na'arin absorbs your attacks!" Crawsectus declared.

"But it won't forever! Let's test the limits of your little trinket against my Liquilizer!" Skithia shot back.

In her hands materialized a gun-like Battlegear that is well-known throughout Perim. But Skithia was saving the majority of its power to finish Crawsectus in one foul swoop. For now, she was mostly shooting more and more Flame Orb attacks.

But Crawsectus did well to block each and every one of Skithia's attacks. And true to his word, the Ring of Na'arin was able to absorb each one. He hopped to another rock and absorbed another Flame Orb, when to his dismay… the energy shield his ring was projecting shut down. Crawsectus shook his Battlegear to try and get it working again, but was unsuccessful.

"Uh oh…!" he groaned.

Skithia smirked and fired an Ember Swarm attack at Crawsectus, scoring a direct hit against his armored carapace. Crawsectus groaned and stood back up as he glared at the UnderWorlder who was his enemy.

"Surf's up, Skithia. Riptide!"

From his claw, Crawsectus shot a stream of pressurized water at the female UnderWorld creature. Unfortunately, for Skithia, she couldn't get out of the way fast enough and got hit directly by the attack, the force of which sent her falling into the water.

Crawsectus roared in triumph as his ability kicked in. A white glow shone off his body as some of the damage he received from Skithia's attack was healed. Something that confused Jaune, as he doesn't have a Crawsectus card.

"What the? How's he getting his energy back?" Jaune asked. "He didn't use healing Mugic."

"Crawsectus heals every time he scores a hit with a water attack in the Riverlands. Ruby knows every creature in her deck, and she knows how to use them well." Ozpin explained.

"Yeah? Well, so does Pyrrha." Jaune declared.

"I suppose that we'll soon find out just how well." quipped Glynda.

Back in the Riverlands, Skithia had leapt out of the water and landed on a plateau before she and Crawsectus began glaring at each other. Both have suffered some damage, but Crawsectus will be code in one more attack. And Skithia knows this.

"This fight isn't over, yet! **Canon of Casualty!"** Skithia intoned.

Using her only Magician Counter, she cast a famous UnderWorld Mugic that deals twenty damage to the enemy. In fact, as the melody of this Mugic played, it sent down a beam of red hot fire light towards Crawsectus. But he had just the thing to counter it.

" **Refrain of Denial, destroy her Mugic!"**

Another seven Mugic notes, faster than those of the Canon of Casualty, played through the air as a blue and gold light beam intercepted the red one. It cancelled out the Canon of Casualty and kept Crawsectus from becoming code.

Back in the pub, all those watching were astounded by such a counter. Even Jaune.

"Whoa, Nelly! I gotta scan me one of those!" he said to himself.

Back in the match, Crawsectus was ready to end it. And he knows that he can, too.

"Time to put you on ice! **Frost Blight!"**

Opening his mouth wide, Crawsectus breathed out a beam of freezing cold energy. Skithia gasped and began leaping from rock face to rock face, dodging every blast. At first, it looked like she was going to get away, but it seems her luck ran out when her lower legs got frozen by a glancing blow.

She grunted in pain as she skidded across the rocks. She knew it would be pointless to move her legs, so she settled for glaring defiantly at her OverWorld adversary. And back in the pub, Jaune looked like he was gonna have a panic attack at seeing Pyrrha lose like this.

"I can't watch!" he said, covering his eyes.

But Glynda stopped him from doing so.

"Have a little more faith in your friend's abilities, mister Arc. You're about to see just what an UnderWorlder can do."

Jaune looked back at the screen, and saw that Skithia was gathering a good amount of fire in her hand. But Crawsectus didn't seem all that worried.

"Your time's up, Crawsectus! **Torrent of Flame!"**

Skithia shot the fire into the water and kept up a continuous stream of fire. It had the desired effect of making the water around Crawsectus rapidly boil and steam rise up. Crawsectus screeched in pain at the feeling of being cooked alive before bursting into code.

The scene shifts to the Crellen Drome, where Skithia stood victorious while Ruby fumed at her loss in the Riverlands. But now she understands what Crawsectus meant by having no tolerance for being steam cooked.

"Looks like your Crawsectus got a little _steamed_." Skithia punned, turning back into Pyrrha.

And Ruby's not laughing.

"Beginner's luck! That just ran out!" Ruby growled.

 **"CrimsonReaper, move your creatures if you wish."**

"I'm moving Maxxor to the Frontline." Ruby said, more to herself.

She placed her hand on her Maxxor card and moved it across the holographic game board to the front. After doing this, Pyrrha spun her own Location Randomizer and got a location that she knows her creatures will do great in.

"Yes! Krekk will do great in the Lava Pond!" she cheered to herself. "Krekk attacks Maxxor!"

"Ha! Krekk in the Lava Pond! That's a no brainer!" gloated Glynda.

"Not against Maxxor." Jaune interjected. "That used to be my own Maxxor scan before I gave it to Ruby along with her Scanner. Like Heptadd, he's Ultra Rare and ultra skilled. He can use both fire and earth elemental attacks, AND is a strong Mugic User!"

"True, but then again, Pyrrha might've had more of a challenge going up against your Heptadd. Some say that he's tapped into the Cothica." Glynda replied.

Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion. He's never heard of something called the Cothica.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Cothica is a huge part of Chaotic, Jaune. It's why the four tribes battle, or so the legends say." Ozpin explained. "Okay, Perim history 101! In the beginning, there was this great source of limitless energy that the creatures discovered in the UnderWorld."

There was a record scratching noise as Glynda interrupted her boss.

"Uh, excuse me? It was in the OverWorld." she stated.

"Look, in my version, it's the UnderWorld, thank you very much. So, as I was saying, back in the olden days, the four tribes lived in joyful peace and harmony because the Cothica gave them everything they could ever need. But one day, someone gets a little greedy. The UnderWorlders went agro and wanted the Cothica all for themselves!"

"Can we please just watch my student's match in peace?" Glynda demanded, fed up with the UnderWorld propaganda.

"You watch with your eyes, not your ears." Ozpin quipped.

"Professor…" groaned Jaune.

"Okay, taking the hint! Zipping the lip!"

Back in the Drome, Pyrrha as Krekk was flying through the Lava Pond before he landed on a stalactite, hiding from Maxxor's view. He'd already used his Battlegear, a Mugician's Lyre, to give himself a Mugic Counter in order for his strategy to work. He watched with a big, toothy grin and narrowed his one eye as Maxxor flew past him using a Torwegg. Looks like the Hunter has finally found his prey.

Taking off from his perch, Krekk flew past Maxxor and straight ahead towards some more stalactites, making the leader of the OverWorld look around upon hearing the sound of beating wings. His eyes narrowed even though he had yet to actually see the enemy.

That's when Krekk made his move, setting his claws on fire and slashing the base of a few stalactites. The pointed stones fell towards Maxxor, but he was able to dodge all of them and flew up on his Torwegg. He glared at Krekk, seeming to glare right into the UnderWorlder's very soul.

Then, he struck with a Lavalanche attack, missing Krekk as he went down in a steep dive. Maxxor flew after him, shooting another Lavalanche, this time hitting the lava as Krekk pulled up. Maxxor halted his attack and glared even harder, daring him to make a move with his eyes.

And unfortunately for him, Krekk did just that.

" **Discord of Disarming!"**

Utilizing his one and only Mugic Counter, Krekk cast a Mugic that sent a wave of light at Maxxor. The Hero of the OverWorld gasped and tried to fly away, but he was too late. His Torwegg was hit by the light beam and began to sputter and die. He didn't make it halfway across the lava before it finally gave out.

Maxxor screamed as he began to fall towards the lava, but he recovered in time to use an attack that saved him.

" **Vine Snare!"** intoned Maxxor.

Shooting vines from his finger, he latched onto a stalactite and swung his way to the safety of the rocks. He ran away from the lava's edge and waited as Krekk came to him. Krekk cackled like a maniac as he flew towards Maxxor, but was taken by surprise when Maxxor shot a Pebble Storm attack at him. He gasped as he was taken off guard by the attack and tanked a direct hit, but he recovered quickly.

He quickly stopped himself from flying backwards and threw a Flame Orb at Maxxor, bouncing it off a cropping of stalagmites and hitting the OverWorld leader in the back. Maxxor got up and shook the dizziness off before roaring in anger and initiating a Rock Wave attack. The attack had the desired effect of sending the cowardly Krekk flying up to safety so Maxxor could launch his plan.

Closing his eyes, Maxxor was enveloped by a swirling mass of code. The code disappeared and revealed a new creature in his place. A humanoid turtle who seemed to be an old man, if his beard, eyebrows and walking stick are any indication. This creature is Tartarek, and he roared as he was ready to fight.

Krekk's lone eye widened in surprise, as he hadn't expected a creature like Tartarek to come out to play. And the OverWorld turtle used this moment of hesitance to strike with an energy based attack from his cane. It struck Krekk in the chest, sending him back before he fell into the lava. But Tartarek didn't take the time to celebrate. He knows it'll take more than a little molten rock to defeat the likes of Krekk.

Naturally, not having a scan of Tartarek, Jaune freaked out.

"How did Ruby do that?! She just switched out Maxxor with… uh…"

"Tartarek?" Glynda supplied.

"Yeah, him. Tartarek." Jaune replied.

"It's Tartarek's special ability. He's able to switch places with another OverWorlder when they're in battle. OverWorlders take the teamwork thing VERY seriously." Ozpin explained.

Back in the battle in the Lava Pond, Krekk was coughing and wheezing as he hauled himself out of the lava onto dry land. He may be immune to the damaging effects of the molten rock, but that doesn't mean his insides were as fireproof. He glared dangerously at Tartarek as he stood to his full height.

"Nice trick." he commented, coughing one last time. "What's next? Gonna pull a rabbit out of your shell?"

"No, but my next one will make you disappear!" Tartarek declared, punching the ground as he fired off another attack. " **Rock Wave!"**

Krekk was mostly unprepared for the barrage of jagged rocks being sent his way, but he pushed himself through the pain and tried to get himself airborne. But Tartarek wasn't about to let him.

" **Viperlash!"**

Thrusting his walking stick into the air, Tartarek shot forth twin snakes that quickly constricted around Krekk's legs, catching the UnderWorlder by surprise and allowing Tartarek to slam him into the ground. The demonic looking UnderWorld creature groaned as the snakes vanished, while Tartarek readied himself for further battle.

Krekk hated that smug look on Tartarek's face and glared as he leapt up to his feet and tried to claw at him with the talons on his feet. But the turtle-like OverWorlder was faster than he looked, easily blocking the talons with his staff and sending Krekk back. But Krekk wasn't done. He ran towards Tartarek and tried to punch him in the chest. Unfortunately for Krekk, this idea backfired as he only ended up hurting his hand by punching Tartarek's shell.

True, the underside of the shell may be slightly weaker than the back, but it's still more than strong enough to repel most physical attacks like a simple punch. Tartarek smirked as he knew he had the upper hand. He grabbed Krekk by the wing, but the UnderWorlder retaliated by trying to sweep his feet out from under him. This in turn started a good old fashioned fist fight between OverWorld and UnderWorld. As Tartarek tried to strike Krekk with his cane, Krekk caught the wooden weapon and held it at bay with both arms. Still, he wasn't through yet.

Krekk took flight, cackling dangerously as he gathered fire in the palm of his hands. He shot a few Flame Orb attacks at Tartarek, but he wasn't worried. The OverWorld creature dropped his walking stick and quickly retracted his head and limbs into his shell for extra defense, causing the fire attacks to bounce harmlessly off his shell. Sticking his head and limbs out again, Tartarek picked up his walking stick as Krekk landed and readied his claws. One way or another, someone was going down hard.

Krekk rushed in and tried to attack Tartarek again, only to get swatted away by the turtle's walking stick. And while Krekk was down, Tartarek shot a Pebble Storm attack from his hand at the downed gargoyle-esque creature. An attack that Krekk attempted to block with his wings. Unfortunately, this defense wasn't enough for him to survive the attack with how low his energy had become, and he was rendered nothing but code.

Pyrrha and Ruby were returned to the Drome as they both had different reactions to how that fight turned out. On the outside, Pyrrha seemed calm, but her eyes were burning with a rage so intense, one would hardly recognize her as the real Pyrrha is they didn't know her any better.

"And down goes the ugly excuse for a gargoyle!" Ruby cheered as she changed back from Tartarek. "This just proves that OverWorlders are stronger than UnderWorlders!"

"Maxxor wimped out last time, Ruby! But with my next move, you ain't gonna be switching creatures to try and save another!" Pyrrha declared.

"Oh, he won't need to, Pyrrha. Because I'm saving the best for last!" Ruby exclaimed.

She spun her Location Randomizer, and ended up getting the Forest of Life for her next location.

"Tartarek attacks Skithia!"

This time, the fight ended in a way nobody expected. A Double K.O., which is quite rare in a Chaotic match, unless one uses Sacrifice, which is an ability unique to the Mipedian tribe. The two girls ended up back in the Drome, smirking as they both mentally prepared themselves for the final battle.

"It's my Maxxor versus your Lord Van Bloot. And we're gonna win this fight!" Ruby declared.

 **"We shall see. BronzeChampion, activate the Location Randomizer."**

Pyrrha spun her randomizer and got a location that Ruby should have seen coming. Gothos Tower. A location that was actually Van Bloot's home in the UnderWorld.

"You may have beaten Maxxor in the Lava Pond, but he won't lose to the likes of Van Bloot!" Ruby declared.

"Maxxor wimped out last time! But now, he can't run away!" Pyrrha quipped.

She and Ruby touched their cards and instantly became their creatures. One of which, one would think a boy would prefer to use instead of a girl.

Lord Van Bloot resembles a male harpy mixed with a skeleton. He features blue-green skin that closely resembles bones, as well as one black eye and a mechanical, red eye. His huge, teal, feathery wings allow him to reach high speeds while in flight. He is seen wearing a blue fur loincloth and metal arm-guards. Most of his head remains bald to further reinforce his skeletal-like appearance, but he does possess a long, slim, brown ponytail.

"So, let's get Chaotic for the final time this match!" Van Bloot exclaimed.

In response, Maxxor narrowed his eyes and punched his fist into his palm. A gesture that clearly said one thing to the UnderWorld Muge. 'Bring it on!'. And watching back in the pub, Jaune was amazed by how skilled Pyrrha was! She's as good at fighting in the actual Chaotic fights as she is at tabletop and online battles!

Then again, Pyrrha has always made it a point to prepare for any and all possible contingencies.

"Look at this! Pyrrha may actually win this thing!" exclaimed an excited Jaune. "Maybe she's right. Maybe UnderWorlders ARE better than OverWorlders."

"Despite what the OverWorld's defender has to say." Glynda quipped with a smirk and a pointed look at Ozpin.

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!" shouted Ozpin.

"Sorry, 'professor', but your Perim history is all incorrect." Glynda retorted.

"Oh, really?" Ozpin asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes. There was an all-powerful source of everything called the Cothica, but it was in the OVERWORLD. The OverWorlders were the ones who went klepto and wanted it all to themselves! They were all high and mighty about how the Cothica should be used, much like how most of the people of Atlas behave. And whoever didn't agree was the bad guy." Glynda explained, mumbling that art about Atlas and its people.

She knows that Weiss, while still having her Schnee family pride, has overcome much of her Atlas superiority complex and has become a much better person as a result of it. All of the other teachers could agree, as they much preferred the more laid back version of Weiss who let her actions speak for her, rather than the old prim and prissy version who would correct you for drinking a glass of juice the wrong way.

...Seriously, she did that once when Nora tried to drink a glass of orange juice through her nose. But then again, she did save the hammer happy girl a LOT of sinus difficulties because of it.

"Can I PLEASE watch my student's match without all the UnderWorld propaganda?" Ozpin asked, less than amused by Glynda's theory.

The scene shifts to Maxxor walking up to the front door of Gothos Tower. He looked up and saw the rather intricate and highly foreboding design of the castle before clicking his tongue in disgust.

"Not exactly my idea of a structurally sound home. When I'm through here, I'll remodel the place." Maxxor said to himself.

He walked up to the door and roughly pushed it open, only to start hacking and wheezing at the foul stench that was pushed out by a gust of wind. Once he got his coughing under control, Maxxor entered the castle while subtly looking around.

"Ugh, Van Bloot could really use a fumigator!" wheezed Maxxor.

He stopped at a stone column and had to suppress a shiver at the sight of a rat crawling up it.

"And an exterminator." he added as an afterthought.

Hey, it may be Maxxor on the outside, but on the inside, it's still Ruby. And she hates anything having to do with the foul vermine that are rats. Mice she can handle, because they're tiny and cute. But rats? Blech! No way!

Eventually, Maxxor heard the sound of beating wings. As he did, however, he could see nothing as he looked around. But that's impossible. Nothing invisible should be here! ...Unless…

"Son of a-"

Maxxor was cut off by a powerful Pebble Storm that was launched at him. Lucky for him, he dodged in time. Looking up, Maxxor was surprised to see Van Bloot materialize in the darkness of the castle.

"How did you?!"

"Did you really not do your research on UnderWorlders?" mocked Van Bloot. "Here in Gothos Tower, Van Bloot gains the power of Invisibility! So I don't need to be a Mipedian to just vanish into thin air!"

Maxxor growled an narrowed his eyes at that stupid ability. He knew it would take a lot for either of them to defeat each other here, but he's got more than just elemental abilities here. He has Mugic. And he used one of them to do something about that invisibility thing.

"Sorry, Pyr, but let's take this fight somewhere else! **Song of Translocation!"**

Using a Mugic Counter, Maxxor cast a Mugic that Van Bloot had hoped he wouldn't use. As the musical notes played, both creatures were bathed in light and transported to a location in the OverWorld called Ravannah Ridge. Van Bloot gasped as his invisibility wore off, allowing Maxxor to attack while his guard was down.

" **Torrent of Flame!"**

Maxxor shot a stream of fire from his hands, catching Van Bloot off guard and sending him into a rock wall. This caused him to lose ten energy from the Torrent of Flame, and an additional five energy from environmental damage. This brought him down from 70 energy to 55 energy. But in response to this little attack, Van Bloot growled and took flight before using one of his strongest discipline attacks.

" **Power Pulse!"** yelled Van Bloot.

Punching the air, he shot a pair of plasma bolts at his OverWorld enemy. They hit home, bringing Maxxor down to 40 energy, but Van Bloot wasn't done yet. He shot a Rock Wave attack at Maxxor, dealing an additional 10 energy's worth of damage to the downed OverWorlder. And just to add insult to injury, Van Bloot hit him with yet another Power Pulse attack.

Landing on the ground, Van Bloot began to slowly make his way to Maxxor. With the OverWorld Hero's energy as low as it is, he's not a real threat anymore.

"Whoa, it looks like Pyrrha's about to end Ruby's winning streak!" exclaimed Jaune.

"True, but Maxxor is an OverWorlder, Jaune. Don't count him out yet." Ozpin said.

"You fought valiantly, Maxxor. And damage me you did, yes. But in the end of the end, alas." Van Bloot gloated. "Any last words before you're nothing but code?"

Maxxor struggled to get up, glaring weakly yet heatedly at his UnderWorld adversary. He still has one more Mugic left. He just hopes he chose the right one.

"Just these…" groaned Maxxor. "Miraculous Song of Rejuvenation…"

Van Bloot gasped. He's been duped! Seven new music notes began to resonate through the ridge as Maxxor was bathed in a healing light that restored his energy. ALL of his energy.

"Look at that! Now Maxxor is getting all his energy back!" Jaune practically screamed in shock.

Now fully healed, Maxxor snapped his eyes open and shot his Iron Balls attack at Van Bloot, sending him back and down into a crevasse. But Van Bloot wasn't out of it yet. He quickly righted himself and dug his claws into the walls of the crevasse, slowing him to a stop just before he hit a bunch of sharp stalagmites.

"Oi… that was close…!" sighed Jaune.

"Yes, and now Pyrrha will show Ruby the true strength of the UnderWorld!" Glynda declared.

"Don't go dissing the OverWorld, Glynda, or we're gonna have a battle right here!" threatened Ozpin.

"I'll battle you anywhere, you coffee guzzling-"

"Guys, PLEASE! Let's just watch the match." snapped Jaune.

Meanwhile, Maxxor had just climbed all the way to the top of a huge statue of an OverWorld creature that must have existed when Perim was still young. One who was likely a true hero of the OverWorld.

" **Where are you, UnderWorld coward?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"** bellowed Maxxor, still brimming with power from the healing Mugic.

Slowly, Van Bloot hauled himself out of the crevasse and stood to his full height. He spread his wings and flew up to the top of a statue that must have been an UnderWorld Conqueror many years ago. The Conqueror Muge of the UnderWorld smirked and cackled as he glared down at Maxxor.

"Be careful what you wish for, Over-WIMP! You just might get it!" Van Bloot retorted.

And back in the Chaotic Pub, Jaune was growing tired of the ever increasing animosity between the two tribe's warriors. It was just getting ridiculous!

"Okay, I get that OverWorlders hate UnderWorlders and UnderWorlders hate OverWorlders, but your stories about why are totally different!" exclaimed Jaune. "Who were the good guys, and who were the bad guys? All I know is they're different! Pyrrha's UnderWorld deck is great because she can sacrifice some creatures to heal others, and my OverWorld deck rocks because I can use some creatures to help out others."

"Yes, but the UnderWorlders had to be stronger, because-"

"The OverWorlders were the good guys! They were the ones trying to-"

"TIME OUT!" Jaune shouted, stopping the argument between his teachers. "Let's just agree to disagree, okay?"

Ozpin and Glynda glared at each other for a little bit before turning away from each other and saying their agreements in a dismissive manner.

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

Meanwhile, with Maxxor and Van Bloot, the two continued to stare each other down. They dared the other to make a move with their eyes, just waiting to see what was happening. Their bodies were running on pure adrenaline by now, and it showed at least in Van Bloot due to being so low on energy.

"It all comes down to this… the good versus the evil." Maxxor said.

"You're right. But who's who?" Van Bloot challenged.

Both creatures readied their next attack, ready to destroy their enemy no matter what it took.

" **Rock Wave!"** intoned Van Bloot.

" **Lavalanche!"** yelled Maxxor.

While Van Bloot slammed his fists on the ground and sent jagged rocks and boulders at Maxxor, the green creature shot pressurized lava straight towards the UnderWorlder. Both creatures managed to dodge their enemy's attack, and glared as they readied their next move.

" **Pebblestorm!"** Van Bloot yelled.

" **Ember Swarm!"** Maxxor intoned.

Both attacks were shot at the exact same time and easily collided in the middle, canceling each other out. This only served to get the crowd's blood pumping even more than it was before.

 **"OVERWORLD! OVERWORLD!/ UNDERWORLD! UNDERWORLD!"** chanted the crowd.

"That Ember Swarm attack was just for a little fun. Your energy's so low I can goof around a little. But now that we're just about done here…"

"This fight isn't over yet, Maxxor! I still have this!" Van Bloot declared as he used a Mugic. " **Song of Fury!"**

Seven deathly sounding music notes resonated as dark red energy shot down towards Maxxor and dealt ten damage to him, causing Maxxor to screech in pain from the Mugic. However, Van Bloot seemed to grow in size and power due to this Mugic's use. And finally… they both charged at each other.

Meeting in the middle, Van Bloot and Maxxor continued to try and fight each other off and send the other plummeting to the ground first. But as they were encased in flame and plummeted faster and faster, the two became a living asteroid that created a large explosion of code upon hitting the ground, ending the battle.

 **"And the winner is…"**

The whole audience was on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Who won? Pyrrha or Ruby? Van Bloot or Maxxor? UnderWorld or OverWorld?

" **...CrimsonReaper!"**

Panting heavily from surviving a fall from that height, Maxxor turned back into Ruby in a swirl of code. Pyrrha glared at Ruby with the burning ferocity of the tribe she represents, and Ruby glared right back with just as much fire. For a long and tense moment, neither said a word. Until Ruby lost her glare and smiled at Pyrrha.

"You're pretty strong… for an UnderWorlder."

Hearing those words and seeing the good-natured smile made Pyrrha lose all her burning fury from that moment as she remembered that it was a friend who she had fought. And such a good sport as well. The crowd went absolutely nuts at the show of good sportsmanship. And as Ruby and Pyrrha exited the Crellan Drome, they reflected on how much stronger their bond of friendship has become.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Pyrrha's best card:**_

 _ **Lord Van Bloot**_

 _ **Card Type: Creature**_

 _ **Allied Tribe: UnderWorld**_

 _ **Title: UnderWorld Conqueror Muge**_

 _ **Courage Stat: 75**_

 _ **Power Stat: 110**_

 _ **Wisdom Stat: 40**_

 _ **Speed Stat: 105**_

 _ **Max Energy: 70**_

 _ **Mugic Counters: 2**_

 _ **Elemental Power(s): Earth**_

 _ **Special Ability: While a creature engaged with Lord Van Bloot has less than 65 Courage, that creature has 10 less Energy. Unique, Loyal.**_

 _ **Card Text: "I may serve Chaor, but in time, Chaor will serve me!" - Lord Van Bloot**_

* * *

 _ **Ruby's Best Card**_

 _ **Maxxor**_

 _ **Card Type: Creature**_

 _ **Allied Tribe: OverWorld**_

 _ **Title: OverWorld Hero**_

 _ **Courage Stat: 100**_

 _ **Power Stat: 55**_

 _ **Wisdom Stat: 75**_

 _ **Speed Stat: 60**_

 _ **Max Energy: 60**_

 _ **Mugic Counters: 2**_

 _ **Elemental Power(s): Fire and Earth**_

 _ **Special Ability: Sacrifice one Mugic Counter, heal 10 damage to target creature. Unique, Loyal.**_

 _ **Card Text: No OverWorlder has ever seen Maxxor's face in battle because he is always on the frontline, leading the charge!**_


End file.
